Golpes al destino
by DanyerCLp
Summary: Diane y King son dos chicos universitarios a primera vista ordinarios, pero el pasado que arrastran los llevará a involucrarse en situaciones que los obligará a pelear aún si ellos no lo desean. Deudas, venganza, amor, odio, razones por las que personas matarán sin dudar. Estos chicos deberán superar esto y más para sobrevivir y al fin convertirse en dueños de sus propias vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a las y los que vengan a darle una oportunidad a mi primer fanfic largo, este será situado en un universo alterno en el que nuestros personajes son personas "normales", sin embargo se verán envueltos en algunas situaciones fuera de lo normal.**

 **Seven deadly sins no me pertenece, todos sus derechos a su creador Nakaba Suzuki.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 01.**

* * *

Cobijados por el negro de la noche, un extraño grupo de personas se encontraban en una planicie al medio de un oscuro y frondoso bosque, parados casi inmóviles mientras sus miradas permanecían fijas en una misma dirección; casi imperceptible por la falta de luz, había un par de postes puestos a una distancia de dos metros el uno del otro, y un listón blanco uniéndolos a una altura de un metro y medio. El silencio que aquel grupo producía era opacado por el eco que del bosque provenía, el estruendo del rozar de los metales, gritos de agonía, voces clamando clemencia, el gotear de la sangre, todo ello producido dentro de aquel bosque oscuro. En aquel grupo de personas cuya mirada era totalmente fría e imperturbable, se encontraba un par de ojos cerrados con fuerza, los dientes fuertemente apretados y sudor escurriendo por la frente de aquella persona, era una chica que se encontraba atada a una silla, mientras su rostro reflejaba una tortura, sólo el escuchar la matanza que el bosque guardaba estaba por destrozar su cordura. Tras un rato aquella matanza empezaba a cesar gradualmente, únicamente quedaba el ruido de un roce entre dos metales cuyo ritmo al chocar indicaba que la batalla era feroz, cada segundo que pasaba y esos estruendos se escuchaban, la ansiedad, el miedo y los nervios aumentaban exponencialmente en aquella chica, en un par de segundos se escuchó un último estruendo, todo había acabado. Tras el final, el hombre con visiblemente mayor edad del grupo, pero también el más imponente y fuerte, rompió el silencio que mantenían —Parece que tenemos un ganador— afirmó con la misma expresión imperturbable.

La chica en la silla giró su mirada en la dirección donde se encontraban aquellos postes, sus ojos reflejaban una inquietud enorme, la fuerte presión sanguínea que la ansiedad provocaba, retumbaba en sus oídos, el sudor frio brotando en cada centímetro de su piel reflejaban su tortura. Después de unos minutos de aquel martirio, apenas perceptible, se vio una silueta acercarse con lentitud, claramente su caminar apenas era sostenible para sus piernas, una vez llegó al par de postes, se detuvo un par de segundos antes de seguir, tomó con su mano izquierda el listón y lo haló hacia un lado con violencia, rompiéndolo así, sin embargo el listón no cayó al suelo, la sangre abundante en la mano de aquel hombre hizo que el listón que en principio era blanco se tiñera de un intenso rojo y se adhiriera a su piel, con su lento andar siguió caminando en dirección a aquel grupo de unos 5 hombres y la chica en la silla, ella lo observaba fijamente, sus ojos se abrían más y más conforme aquel hombre se acercaba, finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que con ayuda de la precaria luz de la luna fuera claramente visible, su figura era delgada, cabello entre anaranjado y castaño; estaba totalmente alborotado y lleno de sangre y suciedad del bosque, como finas ramas, tierra y algunas malezas más, tenía el torso descubierto y varias heridas profundas de las que escurrían gran cantidad de sangre, su brazo derecho sostenía con trabajo una lanza que llevaba impregnada la sangre de aquellos que se atrevieron a enfrentarlo y perdieron probablemente más que la batalla, sus ojos color miel, agotados, que sin embargo tenían un objetivo del cual no se movían. Al verlo, aquella chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, entrando en shock sus ojos se abrieron de par de par a su máxima capacidad, y al mismo tiempo un fluido se encargo de cristalizar su mirada, en ese momento, aquel hombre estiró su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar a aquella chica y en ese momento, a un par de metros de ella, sus piernas se desplomaron, cayendo con su mano izquierda estirada en su fallido intento por alcanzarla. El seco ruido sacó del shock a la amagada chica —¿Eh? ¿Por qué, por qué no te alejaste, por qué veniste?— susurró la chica.

El chico balbuceó —: Te di-dije que nu-nunca más te de-dejaría sola.— Mientras su mano levantada se estrellaba con el suelo, y su conciencia se desvanecía.

El rostro de la chica se marcó con la desesperación que había estado acumulando en todo el rato —¡¿King?! ¡King!— Y una cascada de agua salada se desataba en sus ojos púrpuras.

—Al final decidió venir, y convertirse en tu compañero— interrumpió aquel hombre mayor, y al mismo tiempo se acercaba agachándose junto al joven en el suelo.

—¡Alejate de él, si te atreves a tocarle un sólo cabello yo misma te mataré!— Amenazó la joven con ferocidad y una mirada fulminante, mientras forcejeaba por zafarse de su amarre.

—¡Oh! Es inusual que tengas esa mirada en tu rostro, ¿Te parece correcto hablarle así a un hombre mayor, y sobretodo a tu abuelo?— replicó el hombre mientras levantaba las manos en señal de sumisión, y sostenía en una mano el listón que anteriormente tenía adherido el chico en su mano. La mirada de aquella chica permanecía fija e igual de intensa. —La razón por la que me gusta el color blanco del listón al final de la competencia es porque, cuando el ganador llega, el precio por pasar la línea de meta es la sangre derramada por él y aquellos a quienes tuvo que pisotear, esa es la señal de que acepta su destino y el peso que implica haberse vuelto un asesino— Continuó el hombre mirando fijamente el listón teñido de rojo. La mirada de la chica se volvió hacia el chico.

—King... no tenías que hacer esto, tú no.— susurró con un ligero tono de culpa, ¿Acaso ella tenía la culpa? si ella se hubiese alejado como él se lo pidió desde un inicio, tal vez eso no estaría pasando, y tal vez él no hubiese tenido que manchar sus manos con sangre de esa manera, la culpa estaba por apoderarse de ella, pero muchos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, las palabras de su amiga Elizabeth la hicieron recobrar su compostura, entonces lo decidió, pudo haber sido la culpable o no, pero lo hecho, hecho está, en ese momento su rostro cambió a una mirada de determinación y aceptación, quizás el error lo cometió ella, pero eso ya no importaba, no era momento de lamentarse, ahora sólo había cabida para arreglarlo, no había marcha atrás, sólo tenía un año hasta que aquel momento llegara, el momento en que podría sacar a su amado y a ella misma de ese mundo de muerte y violencia sin sentido. Mientras tanto, el hombre que sostenía el listón rojo daba indicaciones para que los otros cuatro hombres se llevarán al chico y atendieran sus heridas.

—Señor Drole— Llamó con la mirada baja y con una voz fría la chica.

—¿Qué sucede? Como vez no toque un sólo cabello de ese hombre— contestó con voz serena.

—Quiero que me entrenes a partir de mañana, así que, ¿Puedes soltarme de una vez? Los amarres ya me están causando dolor en las muñecas y tobillos.— pidió la chica con serenidad.

El hombre sorprendido por esas palabras preguntó—: ¿Qué es ese repentino cambio de actitud, no estarás pensan...?

—¡Ya no intentaré escapar!—interrumpió bruscamente —estoy hablando enserio.— Mientras alzaba la mirada y observaba a aquel hombre, con una mirada llena de determinación.

—Ya veo, creo que al fin entendiste que no puedes escapar de esto a menos que obtengas la victoria.— Contestó el hombre al momento en que liberaba a la chica —Mañana a primera hora empezaremos— añadió.

Levantándose lentamente, la joven camino hasta donde aquel chico se había desplomado, en dónde aún había restos de sangre en el pastoso suelo, sosteniendo y sobando sus muñecas para aliviar el dolor por los amarres, la chica miró hacia arriba y terminó de eliminar cualquier duda e inseguridad que aún pudiese quedar en su corazón.

—King, te lo prometo, te sacaré de esto, no, saldremos juntos de esto— Afirmó al estar bajó la tenue luz de la luna, y por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de como habían llegado hasta ese punto, un punto sin retorno.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, creo que quedó bastante corto, pero ya iré estructurando mejor la extensión de estos. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.  
**_

 _ ** _ **Si les gusta la historia pueden hacerme saber su opinión con respecto a esta o algo que no les guste, c**_**_ _ **ualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar será bienvenido, pues soy nueva en esto y creo que aún tengo mucho por hacer, de mientras espero disfruten de esta historia que se me ocurrió mientras viajaba en el autobús, estaré actualizando cada semana, o tal vez más seguido.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Los tonos anaranjados pintando el vasto horizonte indicaban que el día estaba por terminar, era el momento justo cuando los seres del día acababan de ocultarse, y las criaturas nocturnas esperaban su momento para salir, la tranquilidad era tan relajante que podrías escuchar tu propio flujo sanguíneo si ponías algo de atención. Esa zona estaba en la periferia al Norte de la ciudad de Lionés, era un lugar cerca de las faldas de un par de montañas, algo rustico y con aire mucho más puro y fresco que el que se encontraba en la capital, sin embargo al caer la noche, en la entrada de esos barrios la vida nocturna empezaba a hacerse notar con mayor intensidad, pues en esa zona había un curioso Bar al que muchas personas de la zona adoraban ir; "Boar hat" era su nombre.

A la entrada de la comunidad se podía divisar una silueta caminar, delgada y fina, con el rostro casi cubierto en su totalidad por una gran capucha, caminaba hacia el interior con una curiosa almohada verde limón bajo el brazo, que hacía juego con su mochila, su andar denotaba un cansancio, tal que parecía que en cualquier momento se tiraría a dormir en medio de la calle.  
Una vez se acercó a la luminosidad que ofrecían los pocos faroles que la banqueta tenía en las primeras calles de aquella comunidad, cerca del Boar hat; que pronto abriría, pudo escuchar unas voces.

—Oye linda ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a pasar un buen rato?— dijo uno de los tres sujetos que se encontraban ahí.  
—Claro, divirtámonos.— continuó otro de ellos mientras acorralaban a una persona contra la pared.  
—No me interesa, así que por favor déjenme en paz, necesito llegar a trabajar.— respondió tajantemente una chica.

El errante chico escuchaba en silencio mientras se preguntaba si debería intervenir, no era su estilo ser tan servicial con desconocidos, y en realidad era bastante desconfiado con casi todas las personas, y tenía fuertes motivos para eso, sin embargo, un sentimiento de deber le impidió hacerse de oídos sordos, y sin realmente quererlo terminó dirigiéndose hacia el oscuro callejón de donde provenían las voces. Al llegar al lugar pudo observar la situación, tres sujetos acosando a una chica, la luz era tan escasa que apenas podía distinguir algunas siluetas.

—¿Quién te crees que eres mocosa?, Te lo pedimos por las buenas.— dijo furioso uno de los sujetos, el cual se encontraba frente a ella acorralándola contra la pared, y tomaba con brusquedad el cuello de la chica.

Al ver eso, el chico de la almohada sintió la necesidad de intervenir, podría ser desconfiado, pero no podría tolerar ver a tres sujetos contra una sola persona, y menos contra una chica, dio un paso dispuesto a ayudarla, pero antes que pudiera siquiera mediar una palabra, se quedó estático al ver que en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos, los tres tipos se encontraban tirados en el suelo con golpes perfectamente asentados, y la chica se encontraba sometiendo con una llave al brazo del tipo que momentos antes la había tomado del cuello.

—¡Ahhhh! Suéltame, romperás mi brazo—. Le replicaba el tipo a la chica que estaba sobre él.  
La cual, otorgando una mirada de despreció absoluto, añadió más fuerza a su agarre y respondió —: Es lo menos que mereces, te atreviste a tocarme con está mano tan sucia.— Y ejerció más presión.

—¡Ay! lo siento, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.— Suplicaba el agresor.

—Por supuesto que no lo volverás a hacer, en verdad que tipos como ustedes dan asco, si dejé que me "acorralaran" en este callejón fue para dejarles claro que no me interesaba nada de ustedes, y en caso de que mis palabras no fueran suficiente... Bueno, aquí nadie me vería darles su lección con toda libertad.— Contestó con una sonrisa y voz amenazante la chica.

Los tres sujetos no pudieron evitar sentir miedo al caer en cuenta de la descomunal fuerza que tenía su anteriormente víctima—¿Pero qué demonios...? ¡Eres un monstruo!— Exclamó uno de ellos.

—Los únicos monstruos son ustedes, ahora lárguense de aquí antes que les disloque un par de huesos a cada uno.— ordenó firmemente la joven mientras soltaba al sujeto. Este instantáneamente se levantó y jalando a sus compañeros salieron corriendo, tan asustados como para haber ignorado totalmente al chico que se encontraba parado inmóvil en la entrada del callejón.

Por su parte, el joven encapuchado estaba en shock, bueno, cualquiera que presencie una escena como esa lo estaría, ver a una chica someter y destrozar así a 3 tipos en cuestión de segundos era casi irreal, sin embargo, no, esa no era la razón por la que nuestro buen intencionado amigo se encontraban así. La razón se remontaba a años atrás. Cuando escuchó más de cerca la voz de aquella chica, algo en su mente se rompió, como una presa que contenía un torrente de emociones guardadas en su interior, que al instante empezó a desbordar una cantidad de pensamientos que él había tratado de mantener controlados, aunque la oscuridad de la noche, y la de ese callejón le brindaban aún un poco de control sobre sí mismo, pues no podía ver bien a la chica frente a él. Al percatarse la joven del chico en la entrada del callejón, por un momento creyó que se trataba de otro acosador.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú, y qué hacés ahí parado mirándome como un acosador, acaso quieres también tu merecido?— Pregunto fieramente la chica mientras se acercaba amenazantemente al muchacho. Cuando se encontraba frente al encapuchado, la luz de los faroles iluminó su rostro y su imagen era totalmente clara ahora, el chico quedó embobado con ella, el ceño fruncido y unos penetrantes ojos púrpura que lo taladraban, ese cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas a los lados que reflejaba la luz de los faros, todo eso se robó el poco control que tenía sobre sus pensamientos.

—Dia-ne...— Murmuró el chico de la almohada, rompiendo el silencio justo antes de que la chica le lanzará otra amenaza por no contestar.

—¿Eh? No te escuché.— afirmó con una voz golpeada.

El chico se quitó la capucha y su rostro quedó al descubierto, tenía un cabello corto de un color entre anaranjado y café tenue y un par de mechones rebeldes que sobresalían, ojos color miel, y además poseía rasgos muy finos, se veía bastante joven, como si tuviese unos 15 años máximo.

Esto sorprendió a la furiosa chica, quién no esperaba encontrar a un niño a esas horas —Oh lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.— Su furia se había convertido en vergüenza y culpa.

—¿Eh?— expresó confundido el chico.

—¡Ay! Tan sólo eres un pequeño adolescente que pasaba por aquí, y fui muy grosera contigo, seguro que te asusté y por eso no podías ni hablar, enserio perdón.— Se disculpó la joven nuevamente, con un gran rubor en su rostro y aflicción reflejada en su actuar.

—¿Pequeño... Adolescente...?— repitió el joven con un semblante de profunda decepción y una pequeña lágrima en la comisura de uno de sus claros ojos.

—Ahhh me siento tan avergonzada por mí comportamiento, discúlpame de nuevo, yo no quería asustarte, es sólo qué... Bueno con tan sólo mi altura ya es suficiente para que todos me vean como un bicho raro.— murmuró suavemente la chica, mientras su vergüenza se tornaba en un sentimiento de tristeza.  
Y en efecto, era una chica bastante por arriba del promedio de altura en ese lugar, con sus casi 190cm solía sobresalir mucho. Al contrario del chico que se encontraba frente a ella, cuya estatura rondaría los 165cm.

Eso exaltó un poco al chico, quien se sentía ligeramente culpable por que aquella joven mostrara ahora una expresión de tristeza en su rostro —No te preocupes por mí, enserio no me asustaste, es sólo qué...— En ese momento, fue que se percató que algo extraño le pasaba a esa chica, ella no lo reconocía para nada.

—¿Qué?— pregunto la chica con cierta curiosidad por la reacción que el chico tenía.

El joven de ojos miel estaba tratando de procesar lo que pasaba, pensaba en qué pudo pasarle para haberlo olvidarlo a él y todo el tiempo que compartieron en el pasado, y si realmente no lo recordaba, ¿sería buena idea mencionarlo así como así? Su cabeza estaba ocupada en eso, cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Oh aquí estabas Diane.— dijo un chico rubio con ojos verdes y de baja estatura mientras se acercaba al lugar, su andar era totalmente despreocupado.

En ese momento el semblante de la chica cambió por completo, y entusiastamente se arrojó a intentar abrazarlo, pero fue evadida con un rápido movimiento.

—Como vi que no llegabas al bar, supuse que habías tenido algún problema, así que vine a cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien.— Contestó con despreocupación aquel joven.

—¿Enserio? ¡Se preocupó por mí!— Chilló la chica con una emoción y alegría bastante ostentosa.

—En realidad me preocupaban los tipos que pudieran haberse metido contigo, pero ya que está todo bien, vámonos, hay trabajo que hacer.— Se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar, con la chica que muy sonriente lo seguía.

En todo ese rato el chico de la almohada verde se quedó pasmado observando esa escena, todo era tan repentino que le estaba tomando un rato entender lo que pasaba, finalmente al ver a esa chica alejándose con esa radiante sonrisa, un sentimiento que no podía identificar bien empezó a carcomerlo desde dentro...

—Oh, lo olvidaba, hasta luego, ten linda noche.— gritó la chica mientras se volteaba y agitaba su mano en dirección al delgado chico que permanecía parado en el mismo sitio.

Ver esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era para aquel hombre rubio, se sintió justo como si un enorme puño hubiese golpeado sus entrañas. Cuando ambos se perdieron de su vista, una cascada de agua salada empezó a caer por su rostro, no sabía exactamente qué era la razón de aquello, pero definitivamente debía vaciar esa gran presa que colapsó dentro de él, la presa que ese mismo puño gigante destrozó, y ahora dejaba desbordarse a una gran cantidad de sentimientos que había aprisionado tiempo atrás.

* * *

 _ **Eso fue todo por este capítulo, cualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar será bienvenido.** _


	3. Chapter 3

Más allá del horizonte, podía vislumbrarse la cálida luz del astro rey, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. En algún sitio dentro de aquella tranquila comunidad se hallaba durmiendo el chico que una noche atrás tuvo la intención de ayudar a una chica que estaba en peligro. Desvelado y con sus ojos aún hinchados por el llanto que continuó recorriendo su rostro aún después de haber llegado a la pequeña casa en la que viviría los próximos años, el joven abrió sus ojos para toparse con la claridad del día que entraba por la ventana a un lado suyo.

Por un momento esa cálida luz acariciando su rostro le dio una agradable y relajante sensación, la cual se vio totalmente opacada cuando sus cinco sentidos se encendieron —¡Oh no! me quedé dormido.— exclamó con preocupación mientras saltaba de su cama y empezaba a arreglarse para salir a cumplir con sus deberes.

El reloj marcaba ya las 6:50am cuando el joven ya vestido con su ya acostumbrada ropa, que constaba de un juego de pantalón a media pantorrilla y una playera de manga larga color azul marino, acompañado de un chaleco azul cielo con capucha y vivos entre amarillo y anaranjado, junto a unas botas que cubrían hasta su tobillo del mismo color de aquel chaleco, y sin olvidar su almohada verde, iba saliendo de su casa montado en una bicicleta y a toda velocidad; iba surcando unas veredas por una zona boscosa que había a un costado de la comunidad. —¡Ahhhh! Es el primer día y ya tendré mi primer falta o mi primer retardo.— se reprochaba el chico mientras pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía. Tras un rato de esfuerzo, se podía ver la fachada de un gran edificio, con un gran portón abierto de par en par, y algunas personas entrando corriendo para no llegar tarde a sus actividades. Eso le dio esperanza al chico que con sudor empezando a correr por su frente dio un último esfuerzo para finalmente lograr llegar al interior un par de segundos antes de que fuera anunciado el cierre de puertas.

—Ahhhh... lo logré.— suspiraba aliviado el chico mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Mientras tanto el portero que empujaba el enorme portón lo observaba con algo de diversión—Tuviste suerte chico, será mejor que vayas a dejar tu bicicleta y te dirijas a la plaza, ahí se darán indicaciones para todos, y trata de evitar llegar así de precipitado, no siempre tendrás suerte, y no me gustaría tener que dejarte afuera, pareces un joven agradable.— continuaba el portero mientras ponía cerrojo al portón.

\- Ah, si claro, muchas gracias, que tenga excelente día.— respondía con amabilidad, pero sin ocultar una mínima sensación de desconfianza, él en verdad era desconfiado hasta los huesos, y procedió a estacionar su vehículo de dos ruedas para luego echarse a correr hacia la plaza.

Llegando a la espaciosa plaza se incorporó en el final de una de las filas del grupo de primer año, en realidad no prestó mucha atención a las palabras que estaban diciendo al micrófono, en ese momento el cansancio que le generó el tener que echar tremenda carrera, y eso después de haberse desvelado y deshidratado por los ojos, bueno en ese momento se encontraba casi dormido de pie, cuando un ruido más estruendoso lo despertó ligeramente. —¡Se declara iniciado el curso de este año!— se escucho decir al hombre en el micrófono e instantáneamente se rompieron filas. Esto último se encargo de despertar un poco más al cansado chico, quien sin perder oportunidad, se dirigió a buscar un baño para refrescarse la cara e intentar aclarar su mente, pues por momentos su inquietud por el suceso de la noche anterior volvía a él. Una vez terminado eso, se dirigió a la que sería su aula de clase.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Años atrás, él había conocido a cierta chica, que, por circunstancias externas, se vio obligado a dejar atrás, después de eso él tuvo que prestar atención a su familia y sus responsabilidades con ella, es por eso que ahora se encontraba ingresando a ese campus, el más periférico a la ciudad de Lionés, en donde se encargaría de prepararse para convertirse en un buen Ing. Forestal, pues su familia era dueña de grandes extensiones de tierras boscosas en el norte del país, eso y el amor que él tenía por los bosques y áreas verdes, lo habían llevado a mudarse cerca del campus. Sin embargo, el haberse encontrado ahí con precisamente aquella chica, era lo último que se esperaba, y más aún, el hecho de que al parecer no lo recordaba, toda la noche que pasó pensando en ello le hicieron concluir que aunque fuera doloroso, tal vez era lo mejor, después de todo, años atrás decidió alejarse de ella para no exponerla a ningún peligro.

—Ahh jamás imaginé que pasaría algo así, en serio tengo ganas de buscarla, pero lo mejor será no hacerlo, bueno, estaré muy ocupado en la escuela, mi preparación y durmiendo en mi cama, además no es como que vaya a verla todos los días.— Murmuraba convencido de que al no verla seguido, podría concentrarse en sus actividades sin sufrir tanto su ausencia, con esos pensamientos en su cabeza se acercaba a la puerta de su aula, una vez frente a la puerta cerrada trato de despejar su mente —Uffff será mejor que trate de olvidarme un rato de eso y me concentre en lo que vine a hacer aquí— afirmó mientras se daba dos palmadas simultáneas en cada mejilla y se disponía a abrir la puerta. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a unas 40 personas en el aula, eran muy variadas, parecía que en tan poco tiempo algunos ya habían comenzado a relacionarse entre sí. Con algunas miradas encima, tranquilamente el chico avanzó hacia un asiento vacío cerca del fondo del salón, junto a él se topó con un sujeto bastante alto e imponente, de cabello albino y ojos rojizos, que llevaba una ropa bastante peculiar, unos pantalones apretados color rojo y una especie de chaqueta del mismo color, pero que solo cubría hasta poco más arriba del ombligo, dejando su cintura descubierta. Trató de ignorarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Hola compañero. Es una extraña mochila la que traes ahí.— dijo aquel joven con cierta curiosidad.

—Ah, en realidad es sólo esto.— contestó mientras sacaba su almohada verde limón, la cual estaba comprimida en el espacio que había entre su espalda y su mochila.

—¿Traes... Una almohada a la escuela? Cielos, jajaja yo soy todo un vago, pero eso ya es excesivo.— replicó burlonamente.

—Puede ser...— dijo el chico mientras se quedaba callado y se recostaba sobre su almohada para seguir dejando fluir sus pensamientos.

Después de un par de minutos llegó su primer profesor, ni bien había empezado la clase y el chico ya estaba dormitando, al estar hasta atrás, y con su baja estatura era fácil salir del campo visual del profesor. Hacía unos 15min de empezada la clase cuando corriendo agitada abrió la puerta una chica de cabello castaño recogido en 2 colas, vestida con un vestido color rosado un poco entallado, y de una estatura considerable, la cual llamaba la atención.

—Buenos días, disculpe el retraso, me perdí en los pasillos buscando el aula.— dijo la chica con un tono acelerado y bajando la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

—Es el primer día y ya estás violando las normas, entra, pero será la última vez que lo pasaré por alto.— Contestó el profesor con voz serena.

—Muchas gracias. Con permiso.— contestó la chica que casi corriendo busco un asiento lo más atrás que pudo; su estatura lo demandaba.

El chico estaba observándola fijamente con cara de incredulidad total. Al momento en que había escuchado su voz todo el sueño se esfumó de él, no podía creer lo que veía, realmente la vería a diario, y su cara de embobado no dejaba de apuntar hacia aquella chica, de no ser porque el gran joven albino se interponía entre él y ella, tal vez ella lo hubiera notado.

—Oye, limpiate la baba pequeño.— exclamó su bulón compañero hacía el chico de la almohada. Cosa que lo sacó de su trance y le provocó un leve sonrojo; volteando la mirada rápidamente hacia el frente.

Pasaron las horas de clase y finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, bueno mejor dicho llegó la única hora libre que tenían antes de sus horas de estudio obligatorio, al menos ese día sólo tenían oportunidad para comer ya casi al final del día. El chico se moría de sueño, pero también de hambre. Cómo había salido corriendo de su casa, había olvidado tomar dinero para comida, y por consiguiente también olvidó prepararse un almuerzo, para esas horas del día sus entrañas parecían estarse comiendo entre ellas.

Mientras tanto, a un asiento al lado de él, la chica castaña con alegría sacaba algo de su mochila —Al fin la hora de comer, me muero de hambre.— Y colocaba en su mesa el almuerzo que llevaba preparado.

—Buena suerte.— murmuró con tono de complicidad el chico albino al pequeño, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y dejaba libre el espacio entre él y la chica de estatura prominente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó confundido.

—Quien sabe, bien, iré a buscar comida o a vagar un rato, necesito estirar mis piernas.— continúo su compañero mientras se alejaba de ahí tarareando, al igual que él, la mayoría de estudiantes salieron del salón, dejando solos en el fondo del salón a el pequeño y la chica castaña.

El consternado y hambriento chico observaba fijamente al albino, hasta que salió del salón; mantuvo la mirada y casi su respiración, los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de él, sabía que ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre él y Diane, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para voltear, abrazó fuertemente su almohada y así permaneció un pequeño rato. Mientras tanto, la castaña estaba concentrada en desenvolver su comida, y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar su primer bocado un rechinido algo curioso rompió su concentración, volteó hacia la dirección de donde provenía ese ruido, y ahí pudo ver al chico abrazando su almohada, ocultando su rostro en ella, mientras su estómago rechinaba por el hambre. El chico estaba sudando y sus orejas rojas delataban que tenía la cara totalmente colorada. Quería salir corriendo por la vergüenza, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ello, el desvelo, la carrera de la mañana y no haber comido nada en todo el día, cuando eran más de las 13:00hrs lo habían dejado al borde del desmayó, lo único que le quedaba era esperar que el rechinido hubiese sido lo suficientemente suave para que Diane no lo escuchara, pero no fue así.

Debido a que había llegado tarde y corriendo, la joven no había puesto nada de atención a sus compañeros, y sumándole a eso, el chico albino a su lado era tan grande que bloqueaba su vista hacía lo que había a su lado, pero ahora que no estaba ahí ella pudo reconocer al chico de la noche anterior —¡Tú eres...!— exclamó con sorpresa, recibiendo como respuesta un rechinido aún más fuerte que el anterior.

—¿Oye estás bien? ¿Si tienes tanta hambre por qué no comes algo?— preguntó con algo de confusión y preocupación la chica.

El chico estaba avergonzado, pero no podía ignorar la preocupación de la persona a su lado, que aún en esa situación era suficiente para hacerlo sentir feliz —No te preocupes.— murmuró con casi nada de fuerza el chico. Seguido a eso hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

Ese silencio fue incómodo para él, al tener su rostro escondido en esa esponjosa almohada y sin poder ver la expresión de la chica, tenía miedo de que ella creyera que él la estaba evitando por despreció, pero ese silencio no duró mucho. —Bien, abre la boca.— dijo la chica acercando un trozo de zanahoria con un tenedor. —No sé si te guste la zanahoria, pero cuando no se ha comido en mucho tiempo, lo mejor es comer lo más ligero primero.— continúo con una sonrisa.

El chico se ruborizó aún más, y casi se desmaya por eso, en serio, ella le estaba compartiendo de su comida, y además le estaba dando de comer en la boca, de no ser por el hambre tal vez hubiera estallado de felicidad, después de todo muchos años atrás él cultivo sentimientos muy fuertes y especiales por ella; nunca desaparecieron. Sacó su rostro de la almohada y empezó a comer los bocados que su compañera le acercaba. Después de unos cuantos bocados más se sintió mejor, al menos un poco de energía había vuelto a él, y ese ardoroso vacío se había disipado de su estómago.

—Bien, parece que ya te sientes mejor.— suspiró aliviada la chica.

—Mu-muchas gracias por ayudarme.— le agradeció el chico con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada,— contestó con una sonrisa sincera la joven —pero ahora realmente me pregunto ¿qué rayos hacías muriendo de hambre así? Las personas deben comer bien para crecer fuertes y saludables ¿Además, enserio vienes a la universidad, eres algún tipo de niño genio? Realmente creí que no tendrías más de 15 años. Oh por cierto me llamo Diane, mucho gusto.— soltó rápidamente la chica.

—Ahhh bueno... — El chico le contó lo que le pasó en la mañana y que era cierto que era universitario, y no sólo eso.

—¡¿Qué, enserio tienes 19 años?! Eres incluso mayor que yo.— exclamó sorprendida la chica.

—Pues, no es como que se me noté mucho la edad, supongo que tenías razones para creer que era un adolescente.

—Por supuesto, te ves realmente tierno , por cierto, gracias por lo de ayer, y no lo pregunté, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?— continuó preguntando entusiasmada la chica.

—Har... King, llámame King.— contestó con una sonrisa levemente forzada.

—Bien King, te compartiré la mitad de mi almuerzo, son chuletas de cerdo asadas con ensalada de verduras, y también traigo un par de frutas.— Mientras mostraba orgullosa su almuerzo.

—Oh, de verdad te agradezco, pero no quiero darte más problemas.— negó suavemente el chico.

—Me dará más problemas si te enfermas por no comer, tómalo como agradecimiento por tus buenas intenciones de ayer.— reafirmó la chica.

—Bueno, supongo que será suficiente con tomar un poco de tus verduras y frutas, no soy muy amante de comer carne en realidad.— El chico rascó su nuca con algo de pena.

—¿Enserio, ni siquiera un trocito? Anda, para estar saludables se necesita comer balanceado, a mi no me gustan mucho las verduras, pero son necesarias.— Y acercaba un trozo de carne a su compañero —Al menos mi tía me enseñó que comer balanceado es la base de una buena salud.

Con esa insistencia el chico cedió a comer un poco de carne. Después de eso, tomaron sus dos horas de estudio, en el cual eran separados de acuerdo a su carrera seleccionada, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que Diane no estaba para estudiar lo mismo que él. Finalmente terminó el primer día, al salir, King trato de buscar inconscientemente a Diane con la mirada; lo logró, pero al parecer llevaba mucha prisa, pensó que sería mejor dejarla ir.

King se encontraba realmente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo consternado y confundido, no sabía qué hacer, una parte de él anhelaba poder recordarle a Diane sus momentos juntos en el pasado, pero otra parte dudaba, ¿Realmente olvidó todo sobre él? ¿Ahora era lo suficientemente digno y fuerte como para protegerla? ¿Quién era el chico rubio de la noche anterior? ¿Realmente había un lugar en la vida de Diane para él? Los recuerdos de su pasado empezaron a hacerlo dudar aún más, así que decidió simplemente seguir observándola y seguir el flujo de los acontecimientos, si ella no recordaba nada de él, estaba bien, trataría de que esta vez ella estuviera segura, sin acercarse demasiado para no ponerla en riesgo una vez más, pues sus problemas aún no estaban del todo resueltos, fue así como planeaba llevar una vida tranquila, para tal vez, sólo tal vez, si había una oportunidad, llegar a merecer el hecho de expresar sus sentimientos por ella, aquellos sentimientos que había y seguiría teniendo por siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota:Por si no saben, o en su localidad se conocen con otro nombre, Boxers son unas guanteletas para los nudillos que se usan para causar más daño, muchas veces tienen protuberancias metálicas._

 _Ahora si, aquí el cuarto capítulo._

* * *

Era medio día, y aquel enorme campus lucía solitario y vacío, hacía cinco días que los cursos habían dado inicio, y ese era el primer día libre que tendrían quienes estudiaban ahí. A unos kilómetros de ese lugar, se encontraba la pacífica y tranquila comunidad, una de las tres opciones dónde muchos estudiantes habían decidido vivir mientras sus estudios se llevaban a cabo.

—¡Al fin Sábado!— Afirmaba feliz el pequeño King mientras daba un gran bostezo que indicaba su recién despertar. —Realmente necesitaba dormir al menos doce horas, jamás creí anhelar tanto un día de la semana, aunque... Hoy no podré ver a Diane.— pensaba el chico con algo de nostalgia.

Desde el primer día, en que él y Diane habían tenido interacción se hicieron rápidamente amigos, para King no fue fácil, pues muchas veces aquellas dudas lo seguían atormentado, pero como dijo, dejó fluir las cosas, y simplemente iba todo bien, ellos dos junto a aquel albino solían charlar muchas veces, aunque el tercero solía apartarse por ratos y desaparecía, seguían teniendo una relación un tanto amistosa. Ahora King sabía que Diane estaba ahí para estudiar Geología, y el gran albino cuyo nombre era Ban, estaba ahí para estudiar gastronomía, cosa que no encajaba para nada con su apariencia, pero así era. Durante los primeros 2 años los nuevos estudiantes tenían un programa curricular común, por lo cual hasta el tercer año se separarían sus clases por carrera.

—Por alguna razón, ahora ansío que sea lunes, sólo para poder verla.— se decía a si mismo el chico.— Bien, creo que no es momento de lamentarse, vine aquí por una razón. Elaine, Helbram espérenme, yo realmente me haré cargo de todo como me corresponde.— pensó mientras recapacitaba y se levantaba a tomar un baño y a realizar sus actividades correspondientes.

Mientras tanto, a un kilómetro aproximadamente de donde se encontraba King, Diane se disponía a salir de su casa.

—Bien, hoy será otro gran día trabajando en el Boar Hat con el capitán.— Y animosa se dirigía hacia allá. —¡Buen día capitán!— saludaba la chica al entrar.

—Oh, Diane llegas temprano. ¿Qué tal la escuela, te acoplaste bien esta semana?— mientras colocaba una de las copas que se encontraba limpiando el rubio.

—Si, si. Es algo duro tener que ir y estudiar todos los días por tanto tiempo, pero encontré un buen amigo ahí. Ohhh ¿Recuerdas la noche que te platiqué que golpee a tres sujetos antes de que llegarás, y asusté a un pequeño adolescente?

—Lo recuerdo.— El joven tomaba otra copa para seguir con su labor.

—Pues resultó no ser un adolescente, es incluso mayor que yo, y es muy agradable, estudiamos juntos y creo que podríamos ser amigos— dijo con bastante emoción la chica.

—Ya veo, me alegra por ti Diane, incluso después de haber presenciado tu fuerza, no salió corriendo... Debe ser un buen tipo— contestó convencido el capitán.

—Creo que si, aunque no ha mencionado nada de ese incidente, creo que él cree que soy una máquina asesina de todas formas, sin embargo, él me despierta un sentimiento realmente cálido, por alguna razón hay momentos en que me resulta demasiado familiar, tal vez es porque él y el tonto de Ban son los únicos que me tratan con naturalidad a pesar de mi altura.— La chica se dirigía al vestidor para cambiarse a su atuendo de trabajo.

—¿Dijiste Ban?— El rubio pausó un momento su actividad y con curiosidad observó a la chica en busca de una respuesta.

—Si, hay un chico albino aún más alto que yo que sé llama así— contestó algo confundida la castaña.

—Muy bien Diane, el lunes que lo veas en la escuela quiero que lo invites a venir al bar.— le pidió sonriente el rubio.

—Está bien, lo que sea por mi capitán.

Así empezaron su ajetreado día en el Bar, el capitán, cuyo nombre es Meliodas; dueño de dicho establecimiento, y también el encargado de todo el inventario de bebidas alcohólicas, la administración de recursos, y la cocina, aunque en realidad su comida parecía sacada del mismísimo infierno por su pésimo sabor. Por otra parte, Diane se encargaba de atender a los clientes como mesera, y en algunos casos atendía la barra para preparar ciertas bebidas, así cómo deshacerse de algunos clientes que pudiesen volverse problemáticos, así era como ambos trabajaban todos los fines de semana y, ahora que Diane se encontraba estudiando, se alternaba un día de trabajo y descanso durante los días de escuela.

—Buen día.— Llegó saludando otra chica.

—Oh. Bienvenida Elizabeth.— La recibió aquel rubio mientras husmeaba en el escote de aquella chica.

—¡Capitán!— exclamó molesta Diane.

—Hola Diane.— saludo con una sonrisa la recién llegada, a lo que la chica castaña respondió con un amistoso saludo.

Elizabeth era una chica con estatura promedio, cabellera plateada con un mechón que cubría uno de sus ojos, específicamente su ojo derecho, pues debido a su condición de heterocromía en la cual su ojo izquierdo era azul y el derecho naranja, sufrió de burlas cuando era pequeña. Su padre era el gobernante de la ciudad de Lionés, y ella se escapaba para ir a trabajar al bar, turnándose generalmente con Diane, de esa manera no habría problema para ambas en sus escuelas.

Transcurrido el tiempo, y después de un ajetreado día era ya de madrugada; Diane estaba terminando su turno en la taberna, después de todo, sábado era uno de los días en que más gente solía visitar el bar. Tras despedirse del capitán y Elizabeth, salió hacia su apartamento, para ella no era extraño caminar con esa tranquilidad aún a esas horas, su fuerza y habilidad para pelear en circunstancias bastantes adversas le daban confianza suficiente para vivir con tanta despreocupación, pero todo eso no cayó del cielo, Diane trabajó realmente duro para lograrlo; sin embargo esto también tenía un lado negativo, por mucho tiempo ella tuvo peleas callejeras en pro de defenderse a ella o a quienes lo necesitaban, eso provocó que obtuviera una gran cantidad de enemigos en distintos lugares de la ciudad de Lionés. Y esa noche, algunas de esas personas se encontraban en esa comunidad, y tenían por objetivo interponerse en el camino de Diane.

—Así que aquí te estabas escondiendo Gigantona.— Un tipo armado con un bate y desbordando confianza salió de un callejón. Detrás de él salieron unos siete sujetos, dos de ellos armados con boxers, y los otros cinco iban desarmados.

—¿Eh? ¿Y ustedes quienes son?— preguntó la chica con una despreocupación irracional.

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Te estás burlando de nosotros de nuevo mocosa?!— dijo molesto uno de los tipos que estaban atrás.

—Ahora recuerdo, ustedes tres son los idiotas de hace una semana... Al parecer no les quedó tan claro que no me interesa nada de ustedes, creo que fui muy blanda con ustedes tres bestias.— replicó la chica con una mirada amenazante.

Como respuesta recibió una gran carcajada, acompañada de una amenaza de aquel tipo, recordándole que esta vez no estaban solos y no se llevarían una sorpresa. Los otros eran tipos a los que tiempo atrás Diane también les había dado una paliza, sin embargo, para ella eso era tan irrelevante que ni siquiera los recordaba.

—¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya mocosa gigante!— gritó el tipo del bate al momento que todos avanzaban agresivamente hacia ella y empezaban a distribuirse para rodearla, lanzando su mochila a un lado Diane tomó una postura de defensa, sin embargo justo cuando se disponía a lanzarse a su encuentro con el primer sujeto, un golpe dejó inconsciente a uno de los sujetos que iba armado con un boxser, interrumpiendo el ataque.

—¿Quién demonios está ahí?— Preguntó el tipo del bate.

—Nunca había visto escoria tan repugnante como ustedes, atacar de esa forma a una chica es tan cobarde que además de asco sólo puedo sentir lástima por ustedes.— Contestó un chico que cargaba una almohada verde bajo el brazo, y una especie de bastón retráctil en su mano, mientras se posicionaba entre la chica y los agresores.

La cara de Diane expresaba una gran confusión, tanto que en su mente sólo pudo preguntarse que demonios estaba pasando, y entonces sentimientos extraños empezaron a brotar de ella, era totalmente inusual que alguien intentará defenderla, su sola presencia era suficiente para que la gente le tuviese algo de miedo, y más aún, nunca alguien que ya haya presenciado su fuerza se había preocupado por ella, y menos intentar defenderla; quienes la conocían terminaban temiéndole y alejándose de ella.

—¿Quién demonios te crees mocoso?, esa gigantona es un monstruo, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que lárgate antes de que te demos tu merecido también.— contestó el tipo al que una semana antes Diane casi le rompe el brazo.

—El hecho de que ella sepa defenderse no significa que sea un monstruo, ella es una chica encantadora, y haré que te tragues tus palabras.— Le replicó el chico al momento en que extendía su bastón, convirtiéndolo en una lanza.

Diane estaba en shock, para ella seguía siendo irreal ver a aquel chico tratando de defenderla con tanta determinación, e incluso parecía totalmente diferente al tierno King que era en la escuela, eso despertó en ella un sentimiento que le parecía demasiado familiar, cálido y hermoso, era tanto que por un momento sintió que estuvo a punto de llorar, pero eso fue interrumpido cuando vio que aquellos tipos estaban por abalanzarse sobre su amigo, en ese momento su cuerpo sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, y como si de un movimiento automático e instintivo se tratase, se interpuso entre King y esos matones; a pesar de su tamaño, ella era realmente rápida, y sin darle tiempo a King para actuar, la chica comenzó con el sujeto del bate, girando sobre su pie derecho esquivó el golpe con trayectoria vertical del bate, en esa posición, y aprovechando la inercia que tenía el sujeto, lo tomó por el brazo, agachándose y usando su hombro como apoyo, lo levantó dando la vuelta por encima de ella para terminar estrellándolo fuertemente contra el suelo, cosa que basto para dejarlo inmóvil. Mientras tanto otros dos de los tipos la rodearon y por los lados trataron de atacarla con un golpe de sus puños, a lo que reaccionó rápidamente esquivándolos con un paso hacia atrás, y al tener a ambos frente a ella , a quien tenía su costado descubierto le atinó un fuerte gancho, el cual provocó que el cuerpo del agresor se encogiera, y recibiera enseguida un fuerte rodillazo en su cara. Sus golpes eran certeros y bastante potentes, llegando al grado de ser más sádicos y salvajes que en las anteriores ocasiones qué se enfrentaba a ese tipo de vándalos, de esa forma en poco tiempo dejó a los siete tirados en el suelo, y muchos de ellos con heridas abiertas por los fuertes golpes.

Por otra parte, King observaba de nuevo con estupefacción aquella escena, pero algo era diferente, esta vez, los golpes de Diane, incluso su expresión, parecía estar más que molesta. Al terminar con todos Diane soltó un fuerte suspiro, y trato de normalizar su respiración, entonces un silencio se formó en ese espacio, King se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba la fuerte silueta de Diane al estar de espalda. Por otra parte, Diane estaba recobrando el sentido completamente, había destrozado a aquellos chicos, pero algo empezaba a darle un sentimiento de culpa, ella nunca había golpeado a nadie con la intensión de lastimar realmente, sin embargo, era la primera vez que sentía sus nudillos húmedos por la sangre de sus rivales, esto empezó a crear un horrible sentimiento de miedo y culpa que estaba empezando a dominarla, se sentía pérdida, no sabía ni porqué había sucedido eso, pero cuando su aflicción estuvo a punto de colapsar, una voz alcanzó sus oídos.

—¿Diane...?— Era la suave voz de su compañero, el cual sonaba afligido, esto le hizo sentir un gran escalofrío y miedo a Diane, —¿Estás bien?— continuó con un tono de sincera preocupación, el joven se acercaba lentamente. Esa pregunta sacó de su shock a Diane, escuchar a alguien preguntarle si estaba bien aún cuando había ocho tipos tirados en el suelo, darse cuenta que alguien se estaba preocupando por ella, hizo regresar aquel brote de sentimientos. La chica se volteó lentamente con la mirada un poco afligida, y al toparse con la sincera expresión de King, sus ojos púrpura se cristalizaron, empezando así una gran caída de lágrimas por su rostro al mismo tiempo en que caía de rodillas, en seguida el chico de la almohada se acercó a ella y se puso a su altura, sin mediar palabra ella lo abrazo y apoyó su llanto en el hombro de él, King dejó a un lado su peculiar almohada, y con su mano izquierda frotó suavemente la cabeza de su querida compañera. Mientras tanto, uno de los tipos que se encontraban en el suelo a un costado de los dos amigos recobró la conciencia, y sin siquiera haber visto su entorno, trato de levantarse, sin embargo a un segundo de su intento, sintió en su cabeza el bastón retráctil, y al alzar la mirada, se topó con una mirada fulminante de aquel joven, una mirada que lo estremeció, y sin necesidad de palabras le quedó perfectamente claro el mensaje: "Levántate, y te mataré", la presión que sintió fue suficiente para que de nuevo perdiera el conocimiento.

Y así, bajo el frío sereno de la noche, King soportaría el peso de aquella aflicción que estrujaba el corazón de Diane.

* * *

 _ **Y bien espero les haya gustado, disculpen cualquier error de ortografía que se me haya podido escapar, y si tienen consejos para mejorar redacción o algún comentario es bienvenido.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Después de aquel incidente en las solitarias calles, King acompañó a Diane para asegurarse de que llegará a salvó a casa, durante el camino Diane no dijo ninguna palabra, pero en ningún momento soltó la manga de su compañero. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño apartamento en la periferia de la comunidad, y Diane se detuvo frente a la puerta.

—¿Es aquí?— preguntó suavemente King. Como respuesta la chica sólo asintió con la cabeza, su mirada aún lucía un tanto decaída, esto le preocupaba a King, pero no tenía idea de que podía hacer. —Bueno, creo que, será mejor que vayas a descansar, es muy tarde— dijo algo sonrojado mientras rascaba su cabeza con una mano. La respuesta jamás llegó, eso le hizo creer que su presencia estaba incomodando a Diane, por lo que decidió retirarse, sin embargo al dar la media vuelta, algo impidió que empezará a andar. La mano de Diane seguía aferrada a su manga.

—¿Eh, Diane...?

—¿Qué tan lejos queda tu casa King?— Rompió su silencio la chica.

—Pues, vivo como a un kilómetro de aquí, tal vez un poco más lejos.— contestó algo extrañado el chico.

—¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para que tengas que caminar tanto? Además, después de lo que pasó... ¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche aquí? Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaras.— sugirió la chica cubriendo su sonrojado rostro con un mechón de cabello. Tras escuchar eso, King parecía estar en shock, sus mejillas se tornaron tan rojas que parecía que explotaría, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Diane abrió la puerta y lo jaló dentro de su apartamento.

—¡Di-di-di-diane! ¡No es necesario, yo-yo puedo irme sólo, no te preocupes por mí!— exclamó casi con pánico el chico, al momento que se daba media vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí. Sin embargo los brazos de Diane lo aprisionaron en un abrazo por la espalda, el cual le impidió salir.

—No me dejes sola, por favor.— suplicó la chica con la voz entre cortada.

King sintió la aflicción que Diane estaba sufriendo; un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, tomó los brazos de Diane con ternura, y aseguró aquel abrazo, mientras le afirmaba qué él nunca la dejaría sóla, no de nuevo. 

Al amanecer, el sol comenzaba a brillar lo suficiente para traspasar los ventanales de la habitación de Diane, los suaves rayos del sol iluminaban su cara cuando aún se encontraba profundamente dormida, esto hizo que ella saliera de su cómodo sueño, abrió los ojos y miro al techo por unos segundos, después viro su mirada hacia el suelo y pudo observar sobre una colchoneta, realmente desparramado en esa almohada verde a aquel chico que la noche anterior se volvió su más grande apoyo, el pequeño King que aún dormía plácidamente, tanto que el sólo mirarlo le traía a Diane una paz indescriptible, era una sensación que no lograba entender, pero definitivamente le reconfortaba, sin darse cuenta del pasar del tiempo, ella siguió observando dormir a su compañero. Al pasar un rato, el joven dio un gran bostezo y estiró sus brazos con enjundia, talló suavemente sus ojos, y al abrirlos se topó con el intenso color púrpura de los ojos de Diane mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Di-di-diane!— Sobresaltado el chico, retrocedió instintivamente.

—Realmente te gusta dormir.— le contestó la chica con una amigable sonrisa. Una sonrisa que hipnotizó al chico, pues esas palabras le traían recuerdos. Tras unos segundos, King cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba no sólo en casa de Diane, si no en su cuarto. La noche anterior, debido a la oscuridad del lugar no había visto realmente el entorno en el que estaba, y después de que Diane se calmó, King cayó dormido muy rápidamente, pero ahora que estaba despierto con la luz del nuevo día haciéndose presente, se percató de que había dormido en la misma habitación que su querida Diane, eso en automático desato un sentimiento culposo y un nerviosismo que lo hizo colapsar, desmayándose casi al instante.

—¡¿King, qué te pasa?!— preguntó preocupada la chica, sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

Pasado un rato, King recuperó la conciencia poco a poco, cuando despertó, sintió un paño húmedo en su frente, lo retiró y se incorporó lentamente, esta vez estaba en un sofá.

—Oh, veo que al fin te recuperaste.— Le dijo Diane, al momento en que se quitaba un delantal de cocina.

—Diane, yo...

—No te preocupes, supongo que a esta hora tendrás hambre, así que preparé algo de verduras al vapor con un poco de carne asada.

—Esta hora... Oh no, Diane, ¿Acaso no tenías que ir a trabajar?— exclamó preocupado el joven.

—No te preocupes por eso, hable con el capitán para pedirle el día libre, le expliqué la situación y después de lo que hiciste por mí me dijo que era más importante cerciorarme que estuvieses bien.— contestó con despreocupación la chica.

—¿Que yo este bien? ¿Enserio le contaste que do-do-dormí en tu apartemento? — Mientras un sonrojo se acentuaba cada vez más en su rostro.

—Si, el capitán es una gran persona. Pero olvidemos eso, será mejor que comamos algo, esperé a que despertarás y la verdad estoy muriendo de hambre.— contestó la chica impaciente mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde había servido dos raciones de comida.

Una vez en la mesa, Diane empezó a comer, de verdad tenía hambre, pues no había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior, y después de la golpiza que tuvo que darle a esos tipos su apetito era realmente voraz, tanto que estaba totalmente concentrada en su comida. Por otra parte King, aunque también estaba bastante hambriento, comía con gran cautela, aún no podía creer que estaba en el apartamento de Diane comiendo un desayuno preparado por ella, sin embargo aún le inquietaba qué era lo que estaba pensando Diane, tenía cierta inquietud por saber qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no era normal que Diane fuera tan salvaje, o mejor dicho no con esa expresión de odio, y la forma en cómo se desahogo en llanto, todo eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Sin embargo la voz de su compañera lo sacó de su trance.

—Oye King... gracias por salvarme anoche.— externó la chica con una sonrisa serena y sincera.

—¿Salvarte...? Pero si yo no hice nada, en realidad tú sola te hiciste cargo de ellos, además cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo.— contestó algo avergonzado el chico.

—No es así, en realidad nunca nadie me había defendido como tú lo hiciste, yo... realmente me sentí muy feliz por eso. Enserio muchas gracias King.

Al escuchar esas palabras el chico sintió un estrujón en el pecho, y no pudo siquiera ocultar un poco su expresión de nostálgica sorpresa, respondiéndole de forma sincera.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Diane, yo te protegeré todas las veces que sean necesarias.— contestó con naturalidad el chico, lo cual causó un sonrojo en las abultadas mejillas de la joven, que aún tenían algo de comida, la cual apenas estaba siendo masticada.

—En verdad que eres excepcional King, la primera vez que nos vimos me viste golpeando a un trío de tontos, y aún así me trataste como a una chica normal en la escuela, ahora me viste destrozar a siete sujetos y sigues tratándome como a una chica normal— Su mirada y su voz empezaba a tornarse ligeramente melancólica.

—Diane...— King observaba a la chica y no podía evitar sentir empatía y preocupación por ella, sumado a ello un sentimiento de impotencia y culpa.

—Debo decir que, cuando estoy contigo me siento realmente cómoda, es como si nos conociéramos de hace mucho tiempo, no lo entiendo, pero salvo el capitán y Elizabeth, siempre me he sentido sola, es por eso que evito exhibir mi fuerza, pues creo que eso ahuyenta a las persona. Yo nunca he peleado con la intención de lastimar a nadie, aún si realmente se lo merece, pero ayer, cuando vi a esos tipos a punto de lastimarte, creo que perdí el control, y sin pensarlo golpee a esos tipos tan fuerte que su sangre escurría de mis nudillos— Su voz empezaba a entrecortarse —Cuando recobré la razón sentía que era como una bestia y que la gente tenía razón cuando me llamaban monstruo, en ese momento tuve miedo de que realmente me odiaras y huyeras como todos lo han hecho, más sin embargo, tú, tú estabas preocupado por mí, y al verte simplemente sentí como si me quitarán un bloque de hormigón de la espalda, yo, realmente me sentí muy aliviada. Quería agradecerte por eso, y en todo el camino no podía pensar en como hacerlo, estaba demasiado avergonzada— Diane conecto su mirada con el chico frente a ella y un gesto de gratitud en su rostro se hizo presente —pero al verte mientras dormías por la mañana, me sentí tan tranquila y esas inseguridades se desvanecieron, es por eso que ahora puedo decírtelo de frente. Gracias por no tratarme como un bicho raro, y también por salvarme.

El silencio se hizo presente, King bajó la mirada y algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, se sentía muy feliz por haber hecho algo bueno para ella, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de culpa quería contrastarse con su dicha, esa culpa al haberla dejado sufriendo la soledad y la exclusión de los demás.

—¿King te ocurre algo?— preguntó con preocupación la chica, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a su compañero.

—No te preocupes Diane, no es nada, es sólo qué... Me hace muy feliz escucharte decir esas palabras, creo que al final al menos pude ayudarte un poco.— contestó con una sonrisa mientras secaba sus lágrimas. —Diane, te prometo que no dejaré que te sientas sola nunca más.— afirmó el joven con la mirada en alto y un ligero rubor en su rostro. Diane se sorprendió al verlo y escucharlo, el sentimiento que broto en ella era algo que no podía describir, un cosquilleo en su estómago se hizo presente y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas, era una sensación muy familiar, pero no recordaba de donde la conocía.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que termines de comer, o se enfriará aún más.— continúo Diane, mientras regresaba a su lugar, estaba algo ansiosa y nerviosa, pero le era posible controlarse.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación en la mesa, el ambiente era menos tenso, ya no había dudas en la mente de King, aún si Diane no lo recordaba, él podría crear nuevos recuerdos para ella, y con la calidez que aquel pensamiento depositaba en la mente de King, este prosiguió a pasar el resto del día con su querida compañera, fue todo un día de estudio, después de todo Diane tenía algunos problemas con algunas materias en la escuela, por el contrario King era bastante bueno en ello, y así ambos dedicaron gran parte del día en lograr vaciar las lagunas de Diane. De esa forma se consolidaron los fuertes cimientos de una amistad, una amistad que tendría que pasar por duras pruebas para prosperar. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo seis, ha sido el más largo hasta ahora de los que he escrito, creo que intentaré mantener esta extensión en los siguientes capítulos. D**_ _ **isculpen por cualquier error que se me haya escapado, y si ven errores que puedan ayudarme a corregir agradeceré si pudieran mencionarlo en un reviews, gracias.**_

* * *

—¡Kiiiing!— Gritó la chica de ojos púrpura mientras corría a alcanzar a su compañero que estaba entrando por la puerta del campus con su característico andar perezoso y su almohada bajo el brazo.

—¡Oh! Diane, bueno días, llegas temprano— Contestó con una dulce sonrisa el chico. Habían pasado ya tres días desde el incidente de la pandilla, King y Diane se llevaban mejor, y durante el almuerzo siempre estaban ellos dos y Ban, después de todo eran bastante peculiares, y casi nadie solía acercarse mucho a ellos por eso. Ambos se dirigieron hacia su salón de clases y tomaron sus lugares, se encontraban charlando respecto a una de las tareas que tenían pendientes, en realidad King estaba ayudándole a Diane a entender unas cosas, de pronto su amigo albino apareció.

—¿Ustedes no se cansan de ser tan cumplidos verdad?— Preguntó burlón el albino al momento que tomaba asiento y se metía en medio de sus dos compañeros dándole a King una mirada burlona.

—Por supuesto, venimos a este lugar para prepararnos adecuadamente— Contestó el chico con desencanto. De pronto vio a su enorme compañero sacar sus notas y ver que incluso sus tareas para días posteriores estaban perfectamente hechas. —¡No tienes derecho a decirnos nada, ya casi llegas al nivel de un nerd!— Exclamó con sorpresa.

— ¡Increíble Ban, no te ves para nada como alguien responsable!— Exclamó con asombro Diane.

—Eso no sonó precisamente como un halago— respondió entredientes el albino, mientras King emitía una pequeña risita burlona. —Si he adelantado tanto es porque no tengo nada más que hacer en mis ratos libres, y para no aburrirme decidí hacer las tareas, pienso conseguir un trabajo, pero aún no me he decidido— mientras cruzaba sus manos tras su nuca de forma despreocupada.

—Ahora recuerdo, Ban, quiero que vengas a mi trabajo esta tarde.— dijo con firmeza y una mirada fija la chica. King se notaba confundido y un leve malestar se manifestaba en su estomago, aunque lo intentara no podía evitar tener una mínima cantidad de celos, ni siquiera él había ido a dónde trabajaba Diane.

—¿Eh, por qué tendría yo que ir?— preguntó Ban con desdén. — ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! dí que si, no creo que te arrepientas— replicó la chica con una voz casi suplicante. King mientras tanto se preocupaba más de porque había tanto interés de parte de Diane en Ban.

—Mmmm no me interesa— respondió el albino con sumo desinterés, para luego dar un gran bostezo. King, que empezaba a impacientarse, estaba a punto de hablar, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Diane se levantó de su asiento con sus puños firmemente apretados. Cuando el albino abrió sus ojos se topo con la fulminante e intimidante mirada de su compañera.

—Traté de ser amable, pero realmente necesito que vayas... quieras... o no.— Dijo con una vena sobresaltando en su frente y una sonrisa forzada y sus dientes casi rechinando por la presión que ejercía en ellos. Ambos chicos quedaron congelados, su mirada purpura reflejaba una autentica amenaza.

—Co-como quieras— respondió Ban mientras desviaba la mirada y una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente.

—Genial, entonces te veo saliendo de la biblioteca, iré al baño mientras llega el profesor— Contestó con un aura totalmente opuesta a la anterior y salió corriendo felizmente del aula. Ambos chicos en silencio la siguieron con la mirada hasta que salió del aula.

—En verdad que eres temerario— Rompió el silencio el albino.

—¿Eh, de qué hablas?— preguntó confundido King.

—Se necesitan agallas para atreverse a fijarse en una chica tan intimidante— respondió con aire de burla —Y sobre todo tú qué eres pequeño y podría matarte de un golpe— continúo al momento que soltaba una carcajada.

—¡¿D-de q-qué hablas?!— King tenía la cara ruborizada, y aún así nunca se atrevería a negar sus sentimientos, pero tampoco los revelaría así como así. Después de eso la chica en cuestión volvió y varios de los demás estudiantes empezaron a entrar.

—Estoy de vuelta, oh, ¿Te ocurre algo King? Estás rojo, ¿No te sientes mal?— La chica acercó su rostro y colocó una mano en la frente de su compañero, esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

— Es-está muy ce-cerca...— pensaba al momento en que se desvanecía.

—¿King? No de nuevo— Diane tomo a King y lo cargó hasta la enfermería, mientras tanto Ban los observaba divertido. Algunos compañeros suyos solo observaron la escena con curiosidad, mientras otros más se limitaban a centrarse en sus asuntos. King recobró la consciencia después de una media hora, y regreso a sus clases. En la tarde Diane estaba ansiosa por irse con Ban. King se sentía un tanto inquieto, y no podía dejar de sentir esos celos. Tomó rápidamente sus cosas para lograr alcanzarlos al salir de la biblioteca y cuando llego a la puerta pudo ver cómo se alejaban corriendo realmente rápido, con una sensación de tristeza King empezó a andar rumbo a su casa.

Después de eso, cada día que Diane iba a trabajar, Ban se iba con ella, King cada vez se sentía más incómodo por ello, pero no tenía el valor para decírselo a Diane, e incluso siempre terminaba justificando su angustia pensando que el sólo hecho de poder verla era suficiente para estar feliz, aunque ella siempre mostrará una cara de emoción e ilusión cuando iría a trabajar, King había aceptado que ella estuviera enamorada de otro hombre. Los meses pasaron y su relación siguió en un término fijo, eran buenos amigos que se apoyaban y compartían sus experiencias en la escuela, sin embargo, la poca disponibilidad de Diane por su trabajo y sus estudios, nunca tenían tiempo real para profundizar un poco más, pero aún así Diane siempre era muy dulce con King, y eso bastaba para él.

Uno de esos días en su clase de Cálculo, el profesor no asistió por un problema de salud, Diane se sintió aliviada, pues justo acababa de ponerse al corriente con todas las dudas que le iban surgiendo, y cada clase nueva surgían más y más, un descanso era lo que necesitaba, y no sólo ella, King también, pues él la había estado apoyando todo ese tiempo en eso, esa era la materia que más problemas le daba. Así tuvieron dos horas completas de descanso para despejar sus mentes, durante un rato charlaron sobre cosas triviales como si estaban al tanto de alguna serie, o qué hacían para entretenerse, de pronto Ban se puso de pie —Bueno, yo iré a vagar un rato por ahí— Y comenzó a andar hacia afuera del salón.

Diane se levantó y apoyo ambas manos en su mesa —Oye Ban, dijeron que no causáramos problemas fuera de las aulas o distraeremos a los demás, te meterás en problemas.— La respuesta que recibió fue un simple gesto que mostraba una nula preocupación —Oye no me importa que pase contigo, pero recuerda que hoy debemos ir con el Capitán, más te vale no meterte en problemas— concluyó Diane mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente y hacía un puchero.

—Ya lo sé, dejá de preocuparte tanto, seguro estaré ahí— Y el albino salió del salón.

Sin aguantar su curiosidad, King se atrevió a preguntar —Oye Diane ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que Ban se meta en problemas, y a dónde van siempre que salen del campus juntos?— Seguro de ya conocer la respuesta que sólo quería confirmar.

—Oh… ¿Puede ser que estés celoso?— preguntó burlona Diane, King se ruborizo y titubeo, pero la chica continúo ,y añadió —: No te preocupes King, tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo, de hecho Ban tiene una habilidad tremenda para hacerme enojar— Esto alivió un poco a King, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un pequeño dolor con la palabra "Amigo". La joven continuó hablando —Verás si he estado yéndome con Ban es porque resulta que el es un viejo amigo de mi Capitán, es por eso que lo invité a ir, el capitán me lo pidió, y por más que Ban pueda parecerme molesto en ocasiones, yo debo cumplir con las ordenes de mi Capi— El oír como Diane mencionaba a su jefe, le causaba un ligero dolor a King, pero no podía ni tenía derecho a decir nada, después de todo, ella es sólo su amiga. —Además Ban es impresionántemente bueno en la cocina, es por eso que el Capi lo contrató para eso, desde su llegada, la clientela ha subido muchísimo, pues ya no sólo van por las bebidas, ahora la deliciosa comida de Ban también es muy llamativa— King no podía creerlo, sabía que Ban estaba estudiando para eso, pero definitivamente no parecía alguien ya experto en la comida. —¿Quieres venir?—preguntó la chica al ver la expresión de incredulidad de King.

—Ahh… bueno yo— balbuceaba el chico.

—Anda, ven con nosotros hoy, me sorprende que no hayas ido aún, muchos en la universidad han ido al menos una vez, ya sabes, beber un poco de alcohol de vez en cuando relaja bastante, sobre todo después de tanto estrés en la escuela.— agrego sonriente la chica.

King tenía sus dudas, no es que odiara el alcohol, era por su desconfianza que no acostumbraba a convivir con desconocidos, y menos bebiendo alcohol, pero no podía negarse, no con esa cara con la que Diane se lo pedía. —Está bien, supongo que puedo ir un rato para probar la comida de Ban.— Además quería ver con sus propios ojos que clase de tipo era el tal "Capi".

—Genial, no te arrepentirás, es un lugar divertido— dijo alzando los brazos de alegría la joven. —Bien, aprovechemos este rato y vayamos a dar un paseo por el campus, necesito estirar mis piernas— Tomando la mano de su compañero, lo jaló fuera del aula. Mientras tanto un chico de su grupo observaba la escena desde el otro extremo del salón, al parecer había prestado interés en su plática.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, cuando presuroso corría el joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, con sus manos apretaba su almohada verde y apretaba el paso, después de un rato pudo divisar que sus dos compañeros mucho más altos que él lo esperaban en la puerta principal.

—Date prisa pequeño, tenemos que llegar a tiempo a trabajar— habló Ban con el tono de siempre. —¿Pero estás segura de esto Diane? Nos meterá en problemas si algún inspector llega y cree que le vendemos alcohol a un menor de edad— Dijo mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre King.

—Muy gracioso Ban, pero sigo siendo mayor que tú— contestó King mientras se quitaba de encima al alto albino.

Diane ya había empezado a andar —Dejen de pelear o los dejaré atrás, nunca he llegado tarde y no será está la primera vez por su culpa— y siguió su andar.

Después de caminar hasta el lugar, por primera vez King conoció finalmente el famoso bar donde Diane trabajaba, una vez dentro, un hombre Rubio que al parecer estaba inventariando los recursos que utilizarían esa noche los saludó —Bienvenidos chicos. Ah, veo que traen un invitado— El capitán dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco para saludar al nuevo invitado —Hola, soy Meliodas, el dueño de este bar, mucho gusto.— Extendió su mano amistosamente.

King correspondió el saludo —Ah, gracias, soy King, compañero de Diane y Ban, mucho gusto.

Después de la formalidad, Diane y Ban empezaron sus labores, por un rato King ayudó a Diane en algunas cosas simples, y cuando el Bar abrió Diane sentó a King en una de las mesas, —Vamos King, en este momento tú eres un cliente más— dijo sonriente, King no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que Diane lo atendería, ordenó uno de los platillos del menú y esperó unos minutos, la gente empezaba a llegar poco a poco. En su espera y para no verse como un demente acosador por no despegar su mirada de Diane, King empezó a pensar en los pendientes que tenía, había un par de asuntos de su vida privada que estaban molestándole, de pronto el ruido seco de un tarro de cerveza contra la mesa lo sacó de su trance.

—Cortesía de la casa— Era el Rubio, quien se sentó en la misma mesa, King se sintió extraño, no entendía por qué estaba siendo amable aquel sujeto, en realidad ese tipo se parecía a él en el hecho de que parecía un chico menor, y en ese momento recordó que era de quien al parecer Diane estaba enamorada, eso de alguna forma le causó molestia.

—Yo no tomo, gracias— Mentía, el chico si que tomaba, aunque no en exceso, si solía beber alcohol de vez en cuando.

El capitán, que se había percatado de la molestia y ligera hostilidad de aquel hombre dio un gran sorbo a su tarro y habló —vamos, no tienes que fingir, toma con confianza, es una cerveza perfectamente común— No recibió respuesta, pero continuó —Gracias— añadió el rubio. King emitió un ruido en señal de confusión total. —Sé que eres una buena persona, Diane me lo dijo, gracias por intentar ayudarla, aunque no lo necesita en realidad, que alguien la trate como su igual es algo que la hace feliz, ella es una preciada amiga para mí, al igual que Ban.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

—Eres demasiado desconfiado, pero eso no te quita la bondad que hay dentro de tí— continuó el rubio, King empezaba a sentirse extraño, su rival lo estaba elogiando demasiado, —me tranquiliza que sea una buena persona el chico que está enamorado de ella.— añadió con una voz totalmente despreocupada, King en ese momento se ruborizo de una forma tan torpe que ni siquiera pudo responder, el capitán se levantó —además, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que sucederá en Vaizel y Camelot— susurró el hombre. En ese mometno King se congeló, como si hubiese mencionado un tabú. —Pero eso será otro día, por ahora debo vigilar mi negocio— y se echo a andar hacia la barra.

Después de ese extraño incidente, Diane llegó con el platillo que King había pedido y lo colocó frente a él.

—Aquí tienes, platillo especial para un amigo especial— El platillo era una ensalada de varias especias y vegetales con fajillas de pescado asado y aderezada con queso recién fundido. King no pudo evitar salivar al sentir el olor que esta tenía, y sobretodo ese queso tenía un aroma delicioso para él, le era imposible creer que Ban hubiera cocinado eso, hasta que se percato que en las fajillas el queso formaban la palabra "Enano", definitivamente había sido Ban.

—Gracias Diane, se ve delicioso— contestó con una sonrisa dirigida a su querida amiga.

—Te lo dije, muy buen provecho y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo— La chica le guiñó un ojo y dando media vuelta regresó a atender a los demás clientes.

Con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, King procedió a probar su comida, el olor era sin duda exquisito, pero no significaba que el sabor y la textura fueran idóneas. —¿Qué tan bien puede saber algo hecho por ese salvaje?— murmuró y enseguida comió un bocado —Es perfecto— añadió después de unos segundos de silencio mientras se resignaba a aceptar las habilidades culinarias de su compañero.

Pasó la tarde y la noche cayó, la comida y la cerveza eran realmente buenas, a pesar que dijo que no tomaba, el desconfiado chico estaba ya algo mareado, pero era cosa de nada comparado con Ban que estaba tirado en el suelo, ese día fue bastante divertido, tenía muchísimo tiempo que King no se divertía así con nadie. Finalmente la taberna cerró y King esperó a Diane para acompañarla parte del camino, ambos salieron e iban platicando muy divertidos, Diane se veía muy feliz con la compañía de King, y él igual, de pronto desde la puerta de la taberna, Meliodas le gritó a King que volviera pronto y al final le hizo una seña con el pulgar levantado, al recordar que él sabía de los sentimientos que tenía por Diane, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Diane se despidió del capitán agitando su mano, y así continuaron caminando y hablando de que le había parecido a King la taberna.

Después de un rato caminando llegaron a la casa de King, la cual estaba más cerca de la taberna que el apartamento de Diane.

—Bien, descansa King, mañana es el último día de escuela de esta semana.

—Espera Diane, es peligroso que te vayas sola— dijo King preocupado —deja que te acompañe, después volveré a mi casa.

Diane lo observó sin gesto alguno en el rostro —Si me acompañas no te dejaré volver— dijo con seriedad la castaña —y la colchoneta que te presté está sucia, así que tendrás que dormir conmigo— añadió con más seriedad aún. El joven se sonrojo demasiado, y en su mente paso esa imagen que provocó que un pequeño hilo de sangre quisiera salir de su nariz, pero antes de eso la chica rió un poco, le divertía ver las reacciones del inocente chico que tenía enfrente.

—No te preocupes por mí King, no soy tan débil, o si realmente te preocupa demasiado, ¿no sería más fácil vivir juntos? Después de todo estudiamos en la misma clase, y ambos estamos aquí viviendo temporalmente, sería menos costoso si vivimos en el mismo lugar— El chico quedó atónito con eso que acababa de oír, tanto que parecía haber entrado en shock. —Bien, debo irme, no terminé mi tarea para mañana, descansa— se despidió la chica con un suave gesto de su mano, al que el joven en shock respondió como en piloto automático, sólo la siguió con la mirada, mientras su conciencia volvía por completo, ¿podría ser que… Diane hablaba enserio?

Diane se encontraba bastante feliz con su nueva vida, estudiaba lo que tanto había deseado, tenía un trabajo con el hombre que le gustaba, y tenía buenos amigos y una gran amiga como Elizabeth, todo iba genial para ella, pero, no todo puede ser perfecto, el pasado es algo de lo que no se puede huir, y en su caso, su pasado era algo que la perseguiría a donde quiera que huyera, en su familia había una tradición, y una deuda que sus padres y su tía no habían podido saldar, y el sólo hecho de haber nacido en esa familia, la había puesto como la siguiente en la fila para intentar saldarla.

Esa noche, después de despedirse de King, llegó a su apartamento, abrió la puerta, y al entrar en él sus agudos instintos la hicieron notar que algo no andaba bien, y enseguida, con agilidad bloqueo una patada ascendente que alguien desde la oscuridad le había lanzado, para ella no era difícil bloquear este tipo de golpes, pero este en particular era bastante fuerte, tanto que no pudo evitar desviarlo hacia un lado para disminuir el dolor que su antebrazo ya tenía, seguido a esto, una segunda patada; esta vez era una giratoria dada con la otra pierna, se dirigía a la cabeza de Diane, con apenas una fracción de segundo a tiempo, pudo esquivarla al agacharse, y en reacción trato de derribar a su contrincante lanzando una patada a su pie de apoyo, pero este era más rápido que ella y con un saltó se lanzó sobre ella que se encontraba en el suelo, y con una alta precisión montó a Diane, llevando sus piernas sobre ella, una de ellas cruzando de un costado a otro y la otra por encima de su rostro manteniéndolo abajo, y teminar tomando uno de sus brazos desde la entrepierna, para finalmente aplicarle una sumisión completa. Diane al sentirse acorralada sabía que no tenía escapatoria y se dio por vencida antes de que su brazo fuera gravemente lastimado, ella era buena para eso, pero había un par de personas que podrían someterla así.

—Tienes demasiadas aperturas, Diane— Se escuchó decir a su atacante con una voz reprochable, mientras aflojaba su agarre y se levantaba.

—Tía Matrona— contestó Diane —lo sabía, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?—La chica se reincorporó sobando su codo, y se acercó para prender la luz. Al iluminarse el lugar, se pudo ver claramente, quien había atacado a Diane era una mujer madura como de unos 35 años, con una altura de unos 195cm, un cabello rubio brillante atado en una coleta y dos mechones colgando al costado de su rostro, con una musculatura perfectamente definida, y una presencia muy intensa, vestida con un pantalón negro y un corpiño deportivo del mismo color.

—Quería verificar por mi misma cómo te estabas atrofiando— espetó la mujer y cruzó sus brazos en señal de desaprobación. —Recuerda cual era el trato para dejarte vivir sola de nuevo mientras estudiabas tu carrera— continuó con brusquedad la mujer. Diane guardo silencio y como la niña regañada que era en ese momento sólo bajo la mirada. —Diane, no puedes huir de tu destino, al nacer como miembro de nuestra familia no hay otro camino para nosotras, en el pasado me dejaste claro que odias esto, y lo entiendo , pero si realmente quieres deshacerte de eso, no tienes más opción que hacerlo, recuerda que tus padres trataron de huir a ello, no quiero que termines como ellos— El tono en la voz de la mujer se había suavizado, y soltando un suspiro estiró su brazo para entregar un papel a su sobrina. —El torneo de Vaizel será en un mes y medio— Diane miro el papel con algo de temor, y cómo si de algo inevitable se tratara, asintió resignada y no dijo nada. —Este año el premio será algo que sin duda necesitas recuperar, se trata del tesoro que tus padres perdieron, el martillo Gideon— En ese momento Diane alzó la mirada y una sorpresa se marcaba en su rostro.

—Gideon, el martillo de guerra forjado con platino y cromado con tres capas de distintos metales preciosos— dijo estupefacta la chica, ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de verlo, pero sabía por historias que ese tesoro lo había recibido uno de sus ancestros tras su increíble participación en las últimas guerras.

—Así es, después de haber perdido su rastro, finalmente aparece frente a nosotras, creo que está demás que te lo diga, pero tienes que recuperarlo, eres la única de nuestra familia que puede hacerlo— La mujer colocó la convocatoria en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. —Este es un torneo legal, por lo que tendrás que inscribirte siguiendo todas las normas, lo que me inquieta es cómo llegó Gideon ahí, sin embargo es necesario que lo ganes, no podemos perder el martillo que mi padre nos dejó antes de morir, aunque es necesario que tengas cuidado, esto claramente es un señuelo para atraerte a ti, el último miembro capaz de combatir para liberarnos de las cadenas que hemos arrastrado desde hace décadas—

—Lo entiendo— Diane tomó el cartel y por un momento recordó que aquel evento se aproximaba lenta, pero seguramente, y ese torneo en Vaizel sería sólo el inicio para llegar ahí, su anterior felicidad se volvió a oscurecer al recordar su inminente realidad, ¿En serio no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar entrar a ese mundo? Bueno, hasta entonces no había encontrado ninguna forma de escapar de él, así, con nada más que resignación regresó a pensar en lo que le esperaba, y que debía preparase para ello.


	7. Chapter 7

Eran las siete con diez minutos, la clase ya había iniciado, Ban y King se encontraban ya en sus respectivos asientos, sin embargo King no podía prestar la atención que debería, el lugar que Diane ocupaba se encontraba vacío, había intentado llamar a Diane antes de que la clase iniciara, pues resultaba extraño que ella llegara tarde, sin embargo no tuvo éxito, pues su compañera no atendió el teléfono, esto lo tenía angustiado y preocupado. La noche anterior se aseguró que ella hubiese llegado sana y salva a su casa, pues la llamó, y aunque no contestó, después le envío un mensaje diciéndole que no se preocupara, que había llegado bien.

Constantemente revisaba de escondidas su celular, con la esperanza de ver algún mensaje de ella, pero no fue así, después de unos quince minutos más, su inquietud ya era demasiada, se dispuso a fingir salir al baño para marcarle nuevamente o quizá ir a buscarla, pero su plan se frustró cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El profesor se dirigió a ella y recibió una nota de parte de uno de los directivos de la escuela, desde dentro del salón únicamente podía verse la espalda del profesor y no a las personas afuera, King sintió un mal presentimiento, después de que intercambiaran algunas palabras el profesor asintió y abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Diane, el salón entero la miro en silencio con distintas reacciones, desde sorpresa hasta miedo.

Su mirada era decaída y apagada, no parecía la misma de siempre, pero lo más extraño era la cantidad de vendajes que traía puestos, en las rodillas, codos, y uno en la cabeza, y las vendas en sus nudillos que aunque parecían haber sido puestas recientemente ya reflejaban manchas de sangre, además que en varias parte de sus brazos y piernas se apreciaban diversa cantidad de moretones y raspones. Caminó en silencio y cuando se acercó al lugar de King para poder llegar al suyo, fue interceptada.

—¡Diane! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!— preguntó con alta preocupación King, mientras se podía de pie y contenía un par de lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

Instantáneamente Diane contestó —: Estoy bien— Su voz era seca y golpeada, como si le molestará aquella pregunta, y King no supo que decir ante eso. Ban sólo observaba en silencio, entonces el profesor se dispuso a continuar su clase, y cuando empezó a hablar fue interrumpido.

—¡¿Enserio cree que eso está bien?! ¡¿Acaso no la está viendo?! ¡debería llevarla a la enfermería!— exclamó molesto King.

—¡King! Por favor, dije que estoy bien— Interrumpió Diane con rudeza, ante lo cual King no tuvo más opción que callar y tomar de nuevo su asiento.

—Bien y ahora que el drama pasó, sigamos con la clase, señorita Diane, supongo que puedo darle el fin de semana más para que pueda entregarme el trabajo que era para hoy.— comentó el profesor.

—No es necesario— Diane se pusó de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio a dejar su trabajo al lado del de los demás. Esto dejó con cara de sorpresa más que sólo al profesor y también pudo sentirse una atmósfera bastante pesada por ello. Por su parte King sólo la observaba en silencio y con gran preocupación, ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido a Diane?

El tiempo pasó y las clases continuaron con normalidad, hasta que llegó el momento en que tendrían dos horas libres, era el único día en que tenían esa dicha, Ban sentía que lo mejor era dejarlos solos un rato, así que se salió del salón sin mediar palabra, y no fue el único, a pesar de que no solían interactuar mucho con ellos, todo el salón sentía que era lo mejor e hizo lo mismo, sin embargo uno de los chicos de la clase no pudo evitar observar con atención a la chica, tal como venía haciéndolo desde tiempo atrás, pero no se había acercado a ella. King quiso acercarse a Diane y saber qué había sucedido para que estuviera así de herida.

—¿Diane… estás bien?— preguntó con cautela el joven.

—Estoy bien King, pero de cualquier forma no quiero hablar de eso— respondió con la mirada totalmente baja.

King se sintió bastante impotente, claramente le sucedía algo, y nuevamente no podía hacer nada por ella, pero está vez no, se prometió que nunca volvería a dejarla sola. Se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente a ella, trago saliva y sin decir nada rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, la sorpresa fue inmediatamente reflejada en el rostro de Diane y en ese momento sus ojos recuperaron aquel brillo que siempre mostraban.

—¿Te lo dije no? No importa si no quieres decírmelo, nunca te dejaré sola.

Al escuchar eso, todo el dolor que Diane cargaba se desvaneció en un instante, pues sus heridas en el cuerpo no eran lo que le dolían, si no el miedo y el temor a lo que se avecinaba en el futuro, y, no sabía por qué, pero King tenía algo especial, algo que la hacía sentirse incluso protegida, después de unos segundos esa sensación que oprimía su pecho desapareció.

—Gracias King— dijo con suavidad y correspondió su abrazo, después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo se separaron y Diane se sorprendió al ver el rostro lloroso de King.

—Tranquila, estoy bien— Y extendió una sonrisa para su amiga.

De pronto el estómago de Diane empezó a gruñir, la misma escena del primer día se repetía, pero está vez era en el orden inverso, King soltó una ligera risita cuando vio el rubor de vergüenza en la cara de su querida compañera, esto provocó que Diane le hiciera un puchero y él continuo riendo, hasta que contagió esa alegría a la joven herida. Finalmente se detuvieron y esta vez compartió King su almuerzo con ella.

—¿Soy muy injusta, no crees?— dijo la joven antes de dar una mordida a la gran pera que estaba comiendo. King la miró extrañado por su comentario.

—El día que compartí mi almuerzo contigo tú me contaste todo lo que te había sucedido, y ahora yo, fui incluso grosera contigo, cuando lo único que hacías era preocuparte por mí— hizo un breve silencio mientras miraba fijamente la fruta en su mano, como si algún pensamiento hubiese irrumpido en su mente.

—No te preocupes, fui poco considerado al presionarte, lo importante es que ya te ves mejor, y si no quieres hablar de eso yo respeto totalmente tu decisión— contestó apresurado King.

—Eres realmente dulce King, pero, si realmente quieres saberlo, te contaré lo que pasó— King guardo silencio y observó a Diane antes de que empezará a hablar.

—Es curioso, te considero como un amigo muy preciado, sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabe nada uno del otro, a veces me pregunto ¿cómo podemos ser tan buenos amigos sin si quiera conocernos realmente? y es por eso que creo que eres aún más especial que el resto, debe haber algo más que nos une— King se ruborizó un poco al escucharla, y al mismo tiempo se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que era cierto, a pesar del pasado que King recuerda que comparten, se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón, él no sabía realmente nada de ella, en todo ese tiempo nunca supo realmente nada de su familia, sólo sabía que vivía sola por un conflicto. —¿Sabes cual es mi apellido, King?— preguntó la chica. Y realmente King no lo sabía, nunca habían prestado atención a eso.

—Gargantuan, Diane Gargantuan es mi nombre— Al escuchar eso King se sobresaltó, la familia Gargantuan había sido conocida en todo el país e incluso en el extranjero por su increíble linaje de guerreros desde tiempos remotos, y aunque después de las guerras ya no eran precisamente lo mismo, se había optado por una afición sana en las artes marciales mixtas, en las cuales esa familia tenía una gran cantidad de peleadores que solían adueñarse de varios títulos en las distintas categorías, eran guerreros por naturaleza, con cuerpos grandes y muy fuertes. Sin embargo, desde unas décadas atrás, sus luchadores empezaron a desaparecer del mundo del MMA. Tanto así que los últimos dos peleadores que tuvieron ya tenían 16 años que habían muerto en un accidente de avión, desde entonces no se había vuelto a escuchar de ellos.

—Diane, entonces tú…

—Soy una peleadora nata King, pero esa no es la razón por la que lo mencioné— Eso era algo que le había quedado claro a King, ahora entendía porque era tan buena en ello, y guardó silencio para escuchar hablar a Diane.

—Verás, anoche cuando llegué a mi apartamento encontré ahí a mi tía, Matrona Gargantuan…

—¡¿Matrona Gargantuan es tu tía?!— Interrumpió King —Nadie sabe que fue de ella, y según sabía cuando se retiro desapareció por completo, poco antes de los últimos dos campeones de los Gargantuan, hasta se sospechaba que había muerto.

Matrona había sido una de las peleadoras más formidables de toda la familia Gargantuan, a sus escasos 17 años y en su primer debut logró coronarse campeona de su categoría, era toda un ídolo, con tan sólo dos años de carrera no había rival que aguantara un asalto con ella en el octágono, ganándose el sobrenombre "Colmillo de la tierra", y llegó al grado de participar en la categoría varonil y vencer a cada uno de sus oponentes, hasta el día en que se disputaría la pelea por el campeonato, fue entonces que desapareció y nunca más se supo de ella.

—Veo que conoces bastante respecto a mi familia— dijo un tanto sorprendida Diane.

—¿Eh? Pu-pues no es raro, fue muy sonado su caso, pero, perdón por interrumpir, continua— Contestó algo nervioso King, como tratando de desviar la atención de Diane. —Rayos, estuvo cerca— pensó el chico.

—Bueno, el punto es que ella vino a verme, y me recibió en mi apartamento con un ataque sorpresa, en tan sólo unos 40 segundos estaba ya a punto de romperme un brazo— King se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sabía que Matrona era formidable por los rumores, pero Diane también era muy buena, que haya sido sometida así en menos de un minuto lo hizo pesar que los rumores sobre Matrona se quedaban cortos.

—Después de eso me reprochó mi debilidad, y que efectivamente los años que he pasado sin entrenar como debería me han afectado, por lo que en ese momento salió conmigo a la montaña para entrenar con ella, estuvimos ahí hasta las seis de la mañana, todo ese rato combatimos sin parar, y en todos los casos me dio una paliza, y yo solo pude atinar contados golpes. Al terminar regresamos y ayudó a limpiar y vendar mis heridas, terminé mi tarea y salí rumbo al campus, pero al entrar me topé con uno de los maestros, que al verme no me dejó venir hacía acá, me mandó a hablar con el subdirector, pues creyó que no estaba en condiciones para estar aquí, fui para aclarar que no había problema y que quería entrar a mis clases, así que me envió a la enfermería por una revisión de precaución y si la enfermera lo admitía me mandaría aquí con uno de los demás directivos y una nota para que el profesor no me pusiera retardo y estuviera atento que no me sintiera yo mal por las lesiones, es por eso que llegue algo tarde a clases.

—Ya veo, pero Diane, ¿por qué tu tía quiere que entrenes tanto? no tiene sentido si tú no eres luchadora como ella lo fue— preguntó confundido King.

Diane guardó silencio por un minuto, pensaba en cómo evadir esa pregunta o qué respuesta dar — Pues... Soy una Gargantuan, no puedo ser débil y deshonrar a mi familia aún si no peleó públicamente— contestó con una risa de nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca. King se percató de ello, pero decidió no presionarla o indagar más, suficiente era la sorpresa de saber que la casi extinta familia Gargantuan tenía como miembro a Diane.

Después de 2 semanas, Diane continúo llegando de esa forma a clases, mientras algunas de sus lesiones sanaban otras más aparecían, pero en los últimos días parecía que estaban disminuyendo. King estaba algo preocupado, pues seguía sin entender cuál era el motivo de tanto entrenamiento para Diane, así que un día decidió preguntarle directamente, no quería presionarla, pero si había algo que él pudiera hacer por ella, lo haría.

Un viernes al finalizar sus clases, King esperaba encontrar a Diane en la puerta para caminar con ella al Bar y en el camino preguntarle sobre aquel tema, sin embargo nunca la encontró, pensando que quizás se había adelantado decidió irse a su casa para después ir al bosque a arreglar unos pendientes, con la intención de que recién llegara la noche iría al bar a buscarla.

Los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban tras la enorme montaña, y de ella venía bajando el chico que buscaría a Diane en el bar minutos después. Sin camisa que cubriera su cuerpo, podía verse su esbelto torso sudado y agitado, sosteniendo su característica almohada verde y su playera colgando de un hombro caminaba con naturalidad hacia su casa.

—Justo a tiempo, tomaré un baño e iré a ver a Diane— se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría la puerta.

Tras haberse dado un rápido baño, salió corriendo hacia el Boar Hat, mientras en su mente pensaba en qué palabras usar con su amiga.

—Hola, bienvenido otra vez King— Lo recibió el capitán al llegar al bar.

—Ah, Buenas noches ¿Se encuentra Diane?— preguntó sin preámbulo.

—¿No te basta con verla en la escuela?— preguntó Ban con burla desde la cocina.

—No es eso, sólo que...

—Pues ella no vino a trabajar hoy, me pidió el día libre— interrumpió Meliodas.

—¿No está aquí entonces?— King planeaba salir inmediatamente para buscarla en su apartamento o en cualquier otro lado.

—Espera...— lo detuvo el capitán —¿No quieres un trago?— continúo.

King estaba a punto de rechazarlo sin siquiera voltear, pero al hacerlo pudo notar que la mirada de Meliodas le indicaba que el trago no era la razón para que esperara, así que decidió aceptar su invitación.

—...Vaizel— King no mostró expresión alguna, más bien era cómo si su mente estuviera en blanco, pero pronto su rostro denotó incredulidad, lo que hizo que Meliodas repitiera lo que dijo.—Diane participará en el torneo de Vaizel.

—Pero, ¿Por qué participaría Diane en ese torneo? Se supone que es un festival donde el torneo es un entretenimiento para los asistentes nada más.— preguntó King.

—Estoy seguro que ya sabes sobre el linaje de Diane, a parte del dinero habrá un premio extra— King observó con atención al capitán —El martillo de guerra Gideon, un tesoro de su familia— continúo Meliodas.

King había escuchado algo sobre aquel tesoro, y sabía que era bastante valioso, sobre todo para los Gargantuan, entonces sintió que era claro el porque Matrona habría de haber instruido a Diane en un entrenamiento así y justo en ese momento. Se detuvo a pensar un poco en lo que acababa de escuchar, Diane le preocupaba, él la conocía mejor de lo que los demás sabían, el tiempo en que convivieron en el pasado le permitió conocer tanto a esa chica, y era precisamente por eso que se sentía angustiado, ella era una chica amable y dulce, pelear no era una vida que ella disfrutaría.

—Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, además ese torneo la ayudará para el verdadero espectáculo— La voz del capitán sacó a King de sus pensamientos, no comprendía a que se refería con le servirá —Si pelea adecuadamente en Vaizel será mucho más fácil que la incluyan en el juego de Camelot— Tomó su tarro de cerveza y le dio un buen sorbo.

Al escuchar a Meliodas, King se sobresaltó, pero al mismo tiempo su rostro reflejó desconfianza y un poco de furia. —¿Cómo rayos sabes tú sobre eso? ¿Quién eres?— preguntó seriamente.

Meliodas bajó el tarro de cerveza y soltó un suspiro —No te pongas así, yo no soy tú enemigo— contestó despreocupado —Además, sólo quería hablar contigo porque te he visto bastante relajado últimamente… ¿No deberías preocuparte un poco más por tí? puede parecer que tienes tiempo de sobra, pero pasa más rápido de lo que te imaginas, ¿o no necesitas prepararte "Rey Halequin"?

King, que se encontraba dando un sorbo a su bebida escupió violentamente todo cuando escucho las últimas dos palabras de boca del capitan. —¡¿Qué di-di-dijiste?!— preguntó con algo bebida escurriendo de sus labios, y una mirada de sorpresa y pánico.

—Eso no importa, mejor aún, ¿No deberías ir a buscar a Diane? Creo que podría necesitar ayuda— contestó Meliodas mientras se secaba la cerveza que King había escupido en su cara.

King recordó la razón por la que había ido al bar y se levantó para ir a buscar a Diane, caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo un momento —No entiendo cómo sabes tanto, y definitivamente no confío en ti, pero por ahora no puedo sentir que quieras hacernos daño a Diane o a mí, así que lo dejaré pasar, algún día tendrás que contestar mis preguntas— añadió y finalmente salió del Boar hat. El dueño de la taberna sólo lo observó salir sin decir nada.

Después de alejarse unas cuantas calles de la taberna, King caminaba con la cabeza baja, no podía evitar pensar en lo que le acababa de decir Meliodas, ciertamente había estado haraganeando últimamente y sabía que aquel hombre tenía razón, debería prepararse adecuadamente y aprovechar cada minuto para asegurarse de al menos salir con vida de lo que le esperaba, por otra parte le seguía siendo imposible creer que conociera su verdadero nombre, lo había ocultado por mucho tiempo.

—No puedo creer que ese sujeto sepa algo así— murmuró mientras despejaba su mente de las dudas que Meliodas le despertó. —¡Hora de buscar a Diane!— exclamó con energía mientras levantaba con optimismo sus brazos y su rostro, quedándose en esa posición por unos segundos. —¡Ah pero no tengo idea de dónde está!— Sus brazos y cabeza volvieron a apuntar al suelo. Rápidamente tomó su celular y marcó al número de Diane, pero la llamada ni siquiera entró, tendría el celular apagado.

Después de pensar unos minutos concluyó en ir a buscarla a su casa, era el único lugar en que se le ocurría encontrarla. Cuando llegó tocó a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta, ya eran pasadas de las diez de la noche, así que empezó a preocuparse más por Diane, y para su mala suerte, de los tres apartamentos que había sólo Diane vivía ahí, no podría ni preguntarle a alguien si la había visto. Pensando dónde demonios podría estar, el silencio de la zona le hizo percatarse de cierto ruido, se escuchaba algo lejano pero era claro, un ruido proveniente de la zona boscosa que empezaba justo detrás del apartamento de Diane. Fue entonces que recordó que Diane le comentó que su tía la había llevado a entrenar en la montaña, y recordando que no entraban las llamadas a su celular podía significar que se encontraba fuera del érea de cobertura, y la montaña era un lugar ideal, así que con la esperanza restaurada se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá.

Mientras tanto en algún alto punto de la montaña podía escucharse el eco de algunos golpes y el jadeante y acelerado ritmo de alguien al respirar. Ahí en la densa oscuridad se encontraba Diane mientras soltaba ráfagas de golpes contra un conjunto de árboles equipados con una cubierta gruesa en su tronco, posicionados en distintos puntos, tras unos segundo de intensos golpes ,un ruido considerablemente más fuerte que los anteriores se escuchó como la conclusión de esa serie, enseguida el ruido de la arena cayendo desde dentro de la cubierta que ahora tenía una enorme fuga era lo único que se escuchaba.

—Lo logré, seré más fuerte, esta vez podré protegerte...— murmuró la joven mientras se desvanecía por el cansancio.

—¡Diane!— King que justo estaba llegando al lugar corrió a cerciorarse que su amiga estuviera bien, la tomó de los hombros y levantó su torso apoyándolo en sus piernas, con una ligeras palmadas trató de despertarla, pero no funcionó, estaba tan agotada que no respondía.

La ausencia de luz no dejaba ver conclaridad, pero al sostenerla se percató que Diane estaba usando un traje típico de las artes marciales mixtas, cosa que evidentemente no era nada abrigadora. La temperatura era bastante baja, y sobretodo en el bosque, él mejor que nadie sabía que las noches pueden ser muy frías, tomó su chaleco y se lo colocó a Diane, después de eso la tomó con cuidado y la acomodó en su espalda—por su esbelta figura podría parecer débil, pero lo cierto era que tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba—de está forma caminó hacía el apartamento de ella.

—No puedo creerlo, ella llevaba al menos seis horas entrenando arduamente… Maldición eso es lo que debería estar haciendo yo— se reprochaba el joven —Debe querer con todas sus fuerzas recuperar ese tesoro de su familia para estar tan comprometida con esto— pensaba mientras sentía una ligera culpa por no haberse dado cuenta, de pronto, cuando estaba por llegar, un murmuro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Te protegeré...— Escuchó King muy cerca de su oído, la chica en su espalda murmuraba entre sueños, y sus brazos se aferraban a él con la poca fuerza que les quedaban. Al sentir eso, todo lo que estaba en su cabeza salió de su mente en un instante, y dio lugar a aquella atracción que siempre estaba presente en él, sus manos empezaron a sudar al hacerse consciente de que estaban en contacto directo con la suave piel de los firmes muslos de su querida Diane, y además su rostro se encontraba exhalando en su cuello, por todo eso estuvo a punto de desmayarse junto a ella. Pero su consciencia se recompuso antes de abandonarlo.

—Contrólate King, no es momento para esto— se dijo con firmeza mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro para despejar aquellos lascivos pensamientos.

Finalmente llegó al apartamento de Diane. —Bien, llegamos...— se detuvo en silencio cuando se percató de algo —¡Maldición! No tengo las llaves— En ese momento reaccionó, había olvidado recoger las cosas de Diane que seguro se encontrarían en algún lugar de entre los árboles, pues ella no llevaba absolutamente nada aparte de sus guantes puestos.

—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? Podría violar la cerradura, pero necesito algún alambre fino… Ah, no tengo tiempo para esto.— Finalmente se puso en marcha, era otro kilómetro desde ahí, pero el sereno de la noche empezaba a ser más frío y podía sentir como Diane empezaba a tiritar por ello, necesitaba llegar a un lugar seguro y tibio lo más pronto posible.

Después de caminar por unos 15min llegó a su casa, como pudo tomó las llaves de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, rápidamente entró a la casa y tras cerrar la puerta subió unas escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, inmediatamente recostó a Diane en la cama y la revisó, justo como lo temía ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre, el clima tan frío le había afectado, y más en ese momento que la evidente falta de descanso la tenía debilitada, además del sudor que tenía su ropa humedecida. En realidad lo raro hubiese sido que no le hubiese pasado nada.

Ante esa situación era crucial que Diane tomara un baño y se cambiará esa ropa, King intentó despertarla pero ella no respondía, su respiración era agitada y seguía sudando, por momentos balbuceaba algunas cosas, eran claros delirios debido a la fiebre.

—Demonios, Diane despierta, necesitas tomar una ducha y cambiarte esa ropa— La respuesta no llegó. Fue entonces que las mejillas de King se tornaron rojizas mientras pensaba, no había otra forma; él tendría que cambiarla y darle un baño.

Aún con ese sentimiento de culpa pecaminosa sabía que era necesario o realmente podría empeorar la situación. King se levantó y se dirigió a preparar la ducha, para su buena suerte contaba con una bañera, de otra forma sería casi imposible, se cercioró que el agua estuviera a una temperatura adecuada y añadió unas cuantas yerbas que el sabía servirían para bajar su fiebre y para sanar sus heridas, él pensó hasta en eso, pues estaba seguro que después de seis horas de golpear esos árboles tendría algunas.

Entonces se dispuso a llevar a cabo la tarea más complicada, desvestir a Diane. King comenzó con los sencillo, retiró sus guantes y su calzado, así como las vendas en sus articulaciones las cuales ocultaban varías heridas en su piel, conforme cada una de las prendas era retirada las manos del perturbado chico empezaban a temblar, y más cuando se dio cuenta que sólo faltaba retirar su top y su short. King tragó saliva y soltó un fuerte suspiro para controlar el temblor en sus manos, colocó sus manos en el borde elástico de su top y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados se dejo guiar por sus otros sentidos para sacar la prenda, y con los ojos más cerrados aún, ubicó el elástico del short de Diane y con rapidez la bajo al mismo tiempo que sus pantaletas. Con un súper esfuerzo y a ciegas tomo a Diane por su espalda y piernas y la cargó para llevarla a la bañera, con la mirada totalmente fija en el techo caminó y se ubicó frente a la bañera para finalmente, con mucho cuidado depositarla en ella. Esa había sido una de las tareas más complicadas que había tenido que hacer en su vida, cuando ella estuvo acomodada King salió casi corriendo del baño, tomó un respiro y volvió, no podía dejarla sola cuando estaba inconsciente, se sentó en el piso junto a la bañera y desde ahí podía tener sus ojos abiertos con libertad, pues lo único que podía ver era el hermoso rostro de aquella chica.

Pasaron unos minutos y con delicadeza limpió el rostro de Diane usando una suave esponja que humedeció con el agua de la bañera. Poco a poco la expresión de la chica se suavizaba, parecía que la fiebre empezaba a bajar. King suplicaba porque recuperara el conocimiento para que ella pudiera vestirse, pero eso no pasó, al parecer el cansancio la había abatido. Finalmente King se resigno a volver a llevar a cabo la tarea de trasladarla a la cama y en este caso secarla, sin embargo era una suerte que no tuviera que vestirla, planeaba sólo cubrirla con unas cuantas mantas mientras descansaba y ella misma podría vestirse cuando despertara.

Una vez hecho el exitoso traslado, King la cubrió con su manta y le puso otra extra, pues el frío era intenso esa noche, al terminar contempló el rostro dormido de su compañera y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de una forma nostálgica, era totalmente vulnerable ante ese angelical rostro.

—Seré más fuerte y te protegeré— murmuró Diane, lo cual sobresaltó a King, quien ahora sabía que, además del Gideon Diane tenía otra razón para pelear, esto lo hizo reflexionar que tal vez en la vida de Diane había una persona muy importante a la que quería proteger y claramente no se trataba de él. Con su ánimo un tanto decaído, King se recostó de forma desordenada del otro lado de la cama, con sus pies plantados en el piso y su torso de forma casi horizontal su cabeza había quedado cerca del rostro de Diane; era una cama bastante amplia para el tamaño del dueño.

Tras pensar por un rato, el sueño empezaba a pesar sus parpados, estaba bastante cansado, entre las emociones fuertes que acababa de tener, y a eso sumándole la tarea de haber estado cargando con el peso de Diane por un enorme rato, el chico se encontraba ya demasiado fatigado, con su mirada fija al techo, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, pero antes de que cayera totalmente dormido un quejido de Diane lo despertó.

—No te vayas... por favor, no me dejes— era lo que Diane repetía al moverse como si tuviera pesadillas, eso acompañado de una angustiada voz.

—Diane, tranquila— King trataba de tranquilizarla, pero ella estaba dormida aún. Al estar del otro lado de la cama, King subió a ella, a gatas se acercó a su amiga y empezó a acariciar su cabeza para tranquilizarla, cosa que funcionó, poco a poco ella dejó de balbucear y moverse, el chico suspiró aliviado y alejó su mano de ella. Aquel joven estaba totalmente agotado, así que en esa misma posición se sacó sus botas y decidió bajar de la cama para tirarse en el suelo a dormir, sin embargo un nuevo quejido frustró sus planes. Al escucharlo King volvió su mirada hacia la chica que yacía dormida en la cama, y nuevamente colocó su mano en el suave cabello de la joven.

—Espérame… yo… yo seré más fuerte y... te protegeré.— Eran algunos de los murmuros que salían de la boca de Diane. King se sentía frustrado, parecía que Diane sufría de verdad por aquella persona, cosa que también le molestaba, quien quiera que fuera si lo tuviera de frente le partiría la cara él mismo por hacerla sufrir así, por un momento pensó en Meliodas, pero no podía estar del todo seguro. Mientras seguía pensando en eso, Diane se movió de una forma más agresiva y certera, aún entre sueños tomó a King y lo tumbo sobre ella y lo abrazó con fuerza, par luego girarse y quedar acomodada sobre su propiocostado.

—¿Di-di-diane?— preguntaba con la voz entrecortada por el evidente ataque de nervios que tenía el chico, intentó zafarse de aquel abrazo pero lo único que consiguió fue que Diane aumentara la fuerza del agarre y ahora incluso cruzara una de sus piernas sobre él, haciendo aún más complicado zafarse. El rubor en su rostro se estaba saliendo de control, y casi obtiene una hemorragia nasal, por suerte ambas mantas que cubrían a Diane se interponían entre ellos dos.

—esta vez… esta vez no dejaré que te alejen de mí… Har-harle...quin— murmuró nuevamente la chica, esta vez su voz sonaba entrecortada al mencionar ese nombre, al escucharla King olvidó cualquier pensamiento indecente que pudiera haber estado acechando su mente.

— ¿Qué dijiste… Diane?— susurró para si mismo el joven, había escuchado perfectamente, pero no podía creerlo, hasta hacía poco ella seguía sin recordarlo, y lo peor, eso significaba que ella estaba sufriendo así por su culpa, no era culpa de nadie más, si quería romperle la cara a alguien era a él mismo. —¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?— se reprochaba a si mismo mientra algunas lágrimas de frustración corrían por sus ojos. En ese momento Diane acurrucó su rostro en el cabello de él, esto lo hizo regresar al presente, volteo a ver a su compañera y la tranquila expresión que su compañera tenía en ese momento le devolvió la calma.

—Perdóname Diane, yo, no quería dejarte sola en ese entonces, esta vez será diferente, te lo prometí, y lo cumpliré, nunca más estarás sola de nuevo— entonces estiró su esbelto torso y posó un cálido beso en el mentón de Diane.

Después de aquello King correspondió a la postura de Diane y se acurrucó junto con ella y mientras recordaba aquella época en que ambos se conocieron cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, brazos que esta vez eran los de su amada.


	8. Chapter 8

El suave y armónico sonido de las hojas de los árboles rozando una contra otra, bailando al ritmo de aquellas corrientes de viento, decoraban aquella tarde, una tarde que parecería como cualquiera, pero, no era así.

Ahí, en una gran casa ubicada en el centro de aquel bosque se encontraban dos personas, demasiado jóvenes en realidad. El rostro de preocupación de cada una de ellas afirmaba una lamentable atmósfera.

—¡Hermano no lo hagas!— exclamaba con preocupación una pequeña de cabellos rubios.

—Esto es mi culpa, no debí descuidarme, mi trabajo es cuidar de todos mientras papá no este aquí.

—Pero no puedes, justo porque papá no está aquí es cuando menos puedes arriesgarte así.

—Lo sé, pero... No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, es mi mejor amigo— El chico que se encontraba con ella apretaba una hoja de papel con fuerza.

—Elaine por favor no le digas nada a Gerharde, iré a buscarlo y volveré antes del amanecer.— El chico tomó su chamarra y salió corriendo de ahí.

Años atrás había cuatro familias con un poder considerablemente alto dentro de la sociedad, una de ella era la "familia del bosque", de miembros bastante recatados, era una de las familias más misteriosas en todo el país, pues solían ser bastante precavidos y nada ostentosos a pesar de su poder, el cual se lo debían en gran medida a la inmensa cantidad de terreno del que eran propietarios, en su mayoría era terreno boscoso, tierras que ellos cuidaban y realmente respetaban. Vivían dentro de esas tierras, las cuales tenían prohibido el acceso para cualquier extraño, es por eso que pocas personas los conocían y generalmente sólo el jefe en turno de la familia en ocasiones llegaba a tener contacto con el exterior de manera pública.

La principal relación que sostuvo esa familia fue con los Gargantuan, pues por azares del destino sus líderes Gloxinia y Drole se volvieron buenos amigos, sin embargo al desaparecer de una forma misteriosa y darse por muertos a ambos, se creo una incertidumbre de parte de ambas familias, lo que propició un conflicto entre ellas y finalmente un repudio mutuo.

Dahlia, hijo de Gloxinia asumió el cargo de la familia cuando este desapareció y al tener a su primogénito, se encargó de educarlo para cuando él sucediera las riendas de la familia, sin importar cuanto faltara para eso. Entre las cosas más importantes que le enseño a su hijo fue a no confiar en los demás, al ser una familia poseedora de grandes extensiones de tierras boscosas no era extraño que mafiosos y corruptos estuviesen tras ellos por el interés en esos recursos, es por ello que debían ser cuidadosos, sobre todo con los Gargantuan, sin embargo parecía que su hijo no tenía esa misma idea de las personas, aunque después de algunos años bajo la tutela de su padre parecía haber tomado aquel desprecio por las personas del exterior, en el fondo de su corazón el tenía la esperanza de que podría ser que ahí afuera hubiera personas distintas.

El futuro heredero de la familia era un chico muy amable y agradable con sus seres queridos, en especial con su pequeña hermana—la cual era dos años menor que él— y su mejor amigo Helbram, los tres eran bastante unidos y tenían una hermosa amistad. A pesar de haber vivido todo el tiempo recluido en las tierras centrales de la familia, toda su infancia fue bastante feliz, pero durante su adolescencia ocurrió un evento que pondría a toda su familia en una situación desventajosa, y en particular su vida daría un giro inesperado.

Un día antes, en su aniversario número catorce, Helbram, a quien le encantaba salir de escondidas de las tierras de la familia hacía los pueblos cercanos para ver como era la vida fuera de aquel bosque, le quería preparar un regalo como nunca había recibido su amigo.

—¡Harlequin! ¿Qué te gustaría como regalo para este año?— Preguntaba con ansiedad su impaciente amigo.

—¿Regalo? nada en especial, sabes que lo más importante para nosotros son estas tierras, no me hace falta nada— respondía con nula impresión el chico. —Aunque unas nuevas cuchillas de entrenamiento no me vendrían mal— añadió pensativo mientras su índice presionaba su labio inferior.

Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de Helbram se iluminó, al fin sabía lo que podría regalarle a su amigo, le daría las mejores cuchillas que hubiera, y sobre todo serían únicas y sólo para él, al menos eso era lo que pensaba, después de todo las conseguiría en el exterior, un lugar que su amigo nunca se había atrevido a pisar, o al menos eso creía.

«Esta vez realmente se sorprenderá al ver mi regalo, el nunca ha visto nada del exterior» pensaba Helbram mientras trataba de contener una risita que parecía la de un niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

Al día siguiente Helbram, junto a un par de amigos suyos, cruzaron muy temprano los límites de las tierras que los protegían para dirigirse a uno de los pueblos que solían visitar de escondidas. Al no ser la primera vez que lo hacían, su actuar era totalmente despreocupado, no percibían el peligro que los acechaba.

Después de vagar por un rato en el pueblo buscando el regalo ideal para su futuro líder, un grupo de hombres se les acercó de manera amistosa y tras haber escuchado levemente lo que Helbram charlaba con sus amigos, les ofrecieron regalarles un juego de cuchillas y un casco supuestamente forjadas con oro y que fueron utilizados por un antiguo rey, a Helbram le parecía que tenían buenas intenciones, sin embargo era todo lo contrario. Helbram ya había sido observado por estos hombres en ocasiones anteriores, lo habían estado vigilando debido a su vestimenta tan peculiar, la cual no era nada común entre los aldeanos, no pasó mucho antes de que aquellos hombres descubrieran que era un miembro de la familia del bosque, era la oportunidad perfecta, nunca nadie había visto a un miembro de dicha familia y sabían que podían beneficiarse de ese hecho, fue así que planearon raptarlo para poder exigir un cuantioso rescate.

Tras ser traicionados y capturados, Helbram terminó revelando algo de información, como el hecho de que era el mejor amigo del futuro heredero, esto le dio otra idea a aquellas personas, en vez de conformarse con lo que pudiesen ofrecer por la vida del jovencito capturado, decidieron que sería mucho mejor atraer y secuestrar al joven heredero, era evidente que el tendría un valor mucho mayor. Es por ello que enviaron una nota con uno de los amigos de Helbram, él tenía la instrucción de entregársela específicamente a Harlequin y sin causar ningún alboroto, de lo contrario sería Helbram quien pagaría con su vida.

Ya era algo tarde y Helbram no regresaba, la casa estaba totalmente tranquila, no era como que acostumbraran a celebrar ese tipo de fechas, generalmente sólo se les entregaba un pequeño presente al festejado, cosa que debería serle útil para su desarrollo y su futuro, es por eso que la situación no era muy distinta a las demás. Como pudo, el joven amigo de Helbram se acercó de la manera más natural que pudo a Harlequin para entregar la nota y hacerle una seña de que la leyera estando sólo, no quería levantar sospechas, pues temía por la vida de su amigo. El futuro líder tomó la nota y entró a una habitación. Al leerla su rostro perdió color, sus ojos no podían creer lo que leían. Inmediatamente su pequeña hermana entró a la habitación, pues se percató de aquella escena.

Ya había corrido por aproximadamente seis kilómetros, empezaba a oscurecer y la visibilidad se volvía cada vez menor, y al estar cada vez más lejos de las tierras que tenía dominadas todo empezaba a tornarse más complicado, finalmente el joven cumpleañero llegó a las orillas del pueblo dónde se suponía tenían a Helbram.

No hace falta detallar lo sucedido, tras llegar al lugar, Harlequin fue emboscado y capturado, pero la promesa que le hicieron fue cumplida, los secuestradores liberaron a Helbram y sus amigos, de esta forma ni siquiera necesitaban ponerse en contacto, esos chicos harían el trabajo de ir a alertar a la familia del bosque.

—Ahora lárguense y si quieren que su amigo salga con vida de esto más les vale no armar un alboroto con la policía— advirtieron los secuestradores a los chicos que corrían despavoridos, salvo el chico de cabello verde.

—¡Haz lo que te dicen, vete de aquí Helbram!— gritó el chico a su amigo, lo más importante para él era que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo, pero aprovecho para comunicarle algo con su mirada, algo que sólo Helbram que lo conocía tan bien entendería.

A media noche, y después de con golpes torturar un poco al joven Harlequin le pidieron que les diera el número para ponerse en contacto con su padre, el jefe de la familia. Pero la respuesta que recibieron fue un profundo silencio, el cual sólo era interrumpido por la agitada respiración del chico que se encontraba amagado en el suelo.

—Este mocoso es más duro de lo que parece, cualquier otro ya estaría llorando y suplicando por su vida— espetaba uno de los perpetradores.

—Al parecer no son muy listos— murmuro apenas audible el joven.

—¿Qué dijiste mocoso?— preguntó violento uno de ellos, y con toda la intención de darle un buen golpe giró hacia él, pero una mano lo detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— era el líder de la banda quien lo había interrumpido.

—¿Enserio creyeron que el heredero saldría así como así por tres chicos? Claramente no saben nada acerca de nuestra familia.

Tenía razón, se dejaron llevar por el momento y no tuvieron el cuidado de cerciorarse que ese chico fuese realmente el heredero, bien podría ser un miembro de poca importancia al que mandaron como carnada para rescatar al mejor amigo de su amo.

—¡Maldición! es verdad, pero aún así ¿estás diciendo que te dejarán morir así como así?— preguntó incrédulo el hombre.

—Si con mi vida puedo mantener a salvo a mis amos eso es suficiente para ellos, ¿o no te parece raro que aún no haya ningún movimiento alrededor? Aunque esos chicos ya debieron haber alertado a la familia, probablemente ni hayan notado mi ausencia, así que están perdiendo el tiempo, incluso si me matan lo único que conseguirán es que la policía los persiga por homicidio y secuestro, pero sin haber obtenido absolutamente nada de dinero.— contestó el chico, que por dentro tenía una sensación de victoria.

Los hombres se tornaron molestos, pero tenía razón el mocoso, matarlo sería contraproducente, al igual que simplemente dejarlo libre, por lo que decidieron irse antes de que otra cosa pasara, lo tomaron y cubrieron su rostro para luego, en un camioneta cerrada salir de aquel poblado hacía el oeste. Durante el viaje los cinco hombres discutían sobre lo que deberían hacer, claramente se sentían estafados y molestos por la pérdida de tiempo que implicó eso, y ahora tenían el problema de qué hacer con el mocoso que llevaban en la parte trasera, sin mucho drama finalmente concluyeron una cosa, lo mejor para ellos era deshacerse de la evidencia, matarlo y asegurarse de que no encontraran el cuerpo, era simple, así que se dirigieron hacia unas montañas silvestres algo lejos de los terrenos boscosos de su familia, dónde si llegasen a encontrar su cuerpo, los animales se encargarían de borrar la mayoría de los rastros. Mientras tanto el chico sólo podía pensar en las palabras de su padre "No confíes en nadie, ahí afuera todos son tus enemigos", al parecer tenía razón.

—Maldita sea, creí que con eso me dejarían libre en algún lugar alejado— El chico que se encontraba amarrado de pies y manos escuchaba lo que decían, los nervios empezaban a brotar, pero al estar en la parte trasera aprovecho la oportunidad, utilizando sus habilidades y una cuchilla que llevaba oculta en una de sus botas soltó los amarres de sus manos, dejando sólo los de los pies para aparentar en caso de que voltearan.

Tal vez en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no tendría oportunidad contra todos ellos, pero tenía la habilidad suficiente para soltarse e intentar escapar. Tras andar un par de horas cuesta arriba por las peligrosas curvas de la carretera en la sierra, los dos sujetos que estaban cerca de la puerta estaban empezando a caer dormidos, esa era la oportunidad que buscaba.

Mientras tanto en la casa en medio del bosque se encontraba mordiendo uno de sus dedos una afligida chica de cabello rubio, y mientras el chico de pelo verde caminaba de un lado a otro una joven que rondaría los 18 años de edad hablaba por teléfono.

—Si señor, me acabo de enterar de lo ocurrido….

—Como ordene, enseguida mandaré otro equipo de búsqueda al lugar.

—Entendido, lo mantendré informado— La joven colgó el teléfono y soltó un enorme suspiro, su trabajo era servir al jefe de la familia y a su heredero, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido y ella no estaba ni enterada.

Tenía casi ocho horas que había desparecido Harlequin, pero aquella joven de nombre Gerharde se había enterado de lo sucedido hasta la media noche, los chicos habían ocultado lo ocurrido, todo por idea de Helbram, quien interpretó perfectamente aquella última mirada que su amigo le dirigió, sin embargo tras el pasar de las horas no pudo guardar el secreto por mucho más tiempo.

Una vez las ataduras de sus pies estuvieron rotas, con mucho sigilo el chico se acercó a los asientos y se ocultó tras ellos, tomó un cinturón de carga que estaba bajo el asiento para luego hacer un par de inhalaciones buscando serenidad, una vez el último gramo de aire salió de sus pulmones con un rápido movimiento rodeo el cuello de quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta con el cinturón y lo apretó lo más que pudo contra la cabecera de su asiento, los otros dos sujetos que se encontraban cerca reaccionaron e intentaron ayudar a su amigo, ese pequeño detalle lo aprovechó el chico para abrir la puerta corrediza en el lateral de la camioneta dispuesto a saltar, pero su plan se vio frustrado cuando el sujeto que estaba a un lado del agraviado logró pescarlo de su capucha y lo haló dentro, mientras tanto el conductor aceleró el vehículo para disminuir sus probabilidades de escapar saltando, era un tramo recto, y el chico peleaba desesperado por zafarse de aquel agarre, el cual ya había sido trasladado a su brazo derecho.

—¡Maldito mocoso, tú lo pediste!— exclamaba quien lo sujetaba.

Cuando estuvo a punto de ser tomado por el otro brazo, una curva se volvería su aliada final, por la velocidad que la camioneta llevaba, la inercia hizo un trabajo impecable, y apoyándose en ella con todas su fuerzas saltó al exterior, y con su cuchilla finalmente hirió la mano de su captor para finalmente salir disparado hacia el exterior. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que ser asesinado por esos sujetos, la fuerza de la caída se encargó de hacerlo rodar cuesta abajo unos cien metros hacía un acantilado de unos veinticinco metros que se encontraba al final, la caída y los fuertes golpes que sufrió en la cuesta lo dejaron inconsciente y al caer por el acantilado su querida chamarra se atoró en las ramas de un alto árbol, salvándole la vida a unos cinco metros de impactarse con el suelo.

—¡Ese bastardo logró escapar!¡Regresa para que pueda acabar con él!— exclamaba furioso uno de los hombres mientras sostenía un trapo en la cortada que chorreaba sangre de su mano.

—No seas idiota, ¿realmente crees que sobrevivió a esa caída? Y aunque así sea no durará mucho con esas heridas en esta zona tan apartada, será mejor irnos y olvidarnos de este problema— contestó molesto el conductor.

Después de una hora aproximadamente de estar colgado en aquella rama, los rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse tímidamente tras las montañas, haciendo un poco más visible la zona, cerca de ahí se escuchaban unos pasos tímidos, y un canto se escuchaba suavemente.

—Frutos de abril, frutos de abril...— cantaba alegré una chica de cabello castaño que caminaba cerca de ahí, cuando de pronto al alzar la mirada se topo con el bulto que colgaba del árbol.

—¿Eh? Que chico tan raro, nunca había visto a nadie dormir así en un árbol— murmuró la chica que no parecía entender lo que pasaba.

—¡Oye! ¡Es peligroso dormir ahí arriba!— La respuesta nunca llegó. Debe estar muy cansado, o eso pensó la chica hasta que una gota de un fluido cayó en su mejilla, al limpiarlo, el oscuro color rojo de aquella gota le hizo entender que no estaba simplemente dormido.

—¡Resiste, te bajaré de ahí enseguida!— Gritó la chica y rápidamente trepó al árbol, dado que llevaba años haciéndolo no fue problema para ella, una vez encima de aquella rama trató de alcanzarlo, pero no pudo, al apoyar más y más su peso en la rama, esta empezaba a crujir.

—¡Diablos! esta cosa no resistirá mucho tiempo— mientras pensaba, se dio cuenta que el chico empezaba a resbalarse fuera de su chamarra, su estado inconsciente y el movimiento de la rama por tener encima a la chica provocó que se perdiera el equilibrio que tenía.

—¡Maldición!— La chica dio un salto hacia una rama que se encontraba un par de metros abajo e inmediatamente saltó hacia el suelo, justo a tiempo para con todas sus fuerzas esperar y atrapar al chico que estaba cayendo.

—Estuvo cerca— se dijo la chica mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio —¿Eh? Eres más ligero de lo que creí— murmuró, para luego cargarlo con mucho cuidado hacía un pequeño poblado que se encontraba relativamente cerca de ahí.

—Realmente tuviste suerte jovencito, de no ser por que esta chiquilla andaba cerca probablemente estarías muerto— se dirigía hacia el inconsciente chico un médico, el cual era un viejo amigo de esa chiquilla.

—¿Estará bien, doctor?— preguntaba con algo de angustia la jovencita.

—No te preocupes Diane, tiene varias contusiones en el cuerpo, un par de desgarres en ambos hombros que probablemente son por haber estado colgado como estuvo, lo más grave es quizás su pérdida de sangre y la posible neumonía debido al frío de la noche, pero en realidad se encuentra en mejor condición de la que me esperaba.— contestó tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

Al pasar unas horas el chico respondió al tratamiento, la fiebre empezó a cesar y se recuperaba rápido, tras unas pruebas simples, el médico se aseguró que no hubiera algún daño en su cabeza, pues presentaba una contusión, que afortunadamente no había dejado algún daño o inflamación interna, de haber sido así hubiesen tenido que trasladarlo al hospital de la capital que se encontraba algo lejos.

En todo el día Diane no se despegó de ahí, y se quedó a cuidarlo mientras el médico salía a recolectar una hierbas para atenderlo en caso de que la fiebre lo atacara nuevamente, era un poblado extremadamente rural, y a pesar de que aquel hombre era médico, tenía enormes conocimientos en curación natural, utilizando todo tipo de especies de la montaña sanaba a mucha gente, sólo en casos extremos sabía cuando recurrir a químicos y fármacos, en ese rato Diane pudo notar que muchas de esas heridas eran claramente golpes dados por puños grandes, era ingenua, pero no tonta, así dedujo que aquel chico no había llegado hasta ahí por casualidad, alguien le había hecho daño.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde el chico abrió finalmente los ojos, su mirada estaba perdida, observó alrededor y notó a la chica que se encontraba durmiendo recargada en un costado de la cama, con algo de esfuerzo el joven herido intentó levantarse, pero un dolor intenso y punzante le taladro la cabeza y hombros, haciendo que cayera de nuevo y su instintivo quejido despertara a su acompañante.

—¡Oh, despertaste! No te muevas, estás bastante herido.— La chica lo tomó de los hombros y lo acomodo nuevamente. —Seguro que pasaste mucho miedo, pero ya no tienes que temer, no dejaré que te lastimen de nuevo— Una sonrisa sincera y cálida fue lo que le mostró al chico tendido en la cama, y con su mano suavemente acarició su cabello.

Harlequin no entendía lo que pasaba, se sentía perdido y desorientado, sin embargo las suaves caricias y esa sonrisa que tenía a un lado le brindaron una gran tranquilidad, tanto que no tardó en quedarse dormido otra vez.

Así pasaron cinco días, finalmente el médico estableció que ya estaba apto para ser dado de alta, pero había un problema, el chico no recordaba nada, y aunque no quiso preocupar a Diane mencionándoselo, él notó unas heridas en sus muñecas y tobillos que estaban hechas por cuerdas muy ajustadas que probablemente lo tuvieron cautivo, con eso en la cabeza el dedujo que probablemente estuvo secuestrado y quien lo tenía así lo daba por muerto, eso lo hacía dudar en que tan prudente sería entregarlo a las autoridades.

—Jovencito, si no recuerdas absolutamente nada lo mejor sería entregarte a la policía para que localicen a tu familia.

—No haga eso por favor, ciertamente no me acuerdo de nada salvo mi nombre, o lo que creo es mi nombre, pero algo me dice que no sería bueno que la policía intervenga— Y eso era cierto, si la policía se enteraba, se haría público, lo que mostraría una vulnerabilidad en la familia del bosque, aunque no recordaba nada, muy en el fondo no había olvidado parte de la importancia que tenía cuidar la fuerte imagen de su familia.

La cara suplicante del joven hizo que el médico dudara de aquella decisión, y en el fondo sentía que sería un error hacerlo.

—Está bien, pero tendremos que ver qué haremos contigo, dónde te quedarás por mientras en lo que recuperas tus recuerdos, si es que vuelven algún día.

Diane, que venía entrando al consultorio con la chamarra del joven—la cual estaba partida casi por la mitad— y una canasta llena de algunas frutas que fue a recolectar a primera hora de la mañana, escuchó lo que el médico le decía a su paciente e intervino en la conversación.

—Puede vivir conmigo, tengo espacio de sobra— afirmó con entusiasmo.

—Diane, pero eso no creo que sea lo mejor— replicó el médico.

—Vamos, no pasa nada, sólo basta con que no le diga nada a mi tía y ya, por favor, así usted podrá salir sin preocuparse por él, y no me sentiré tan sóla— Las suplicas de Diane estaban surtiendo efecto, ese médico fue quien la vio nacer, y también fue un amigo muy cercano de sus padres, de alguna forma sentía mayor cariño por ella que por cualquier miembro restante de su familia, así que aún contra la pésima idea de ocultarle eso a la tía de Diane, finalmente accedió. Fue así como Harlequin terminó viviendo con su salvadora, algo que lo haría despertar sentimientos especiales por alguien ajeno a su propia familia, cosa que poco antes creía imposible.

La búsqueda de aquel chico continuó en secreto por meses, pero no había rastro de él en ningún lado, la situación era grave, el heredero había desaparecido, pero no era algo que pudiesen hacer público, así que todo permaneció como un caso dentro de la familia únicamente.

La luz del sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana y el traga luz de arriba, Diane sintió los cálidos rayos tocar sus mejillas y el canto de varias aves terminaron de sacarla de su profundo sueño, dio un gran bostezo, y estiró sus músculos, pero sin soltar lo que estaba entre sus brazos, de pronto un delicioso aroma a flores dulces deleito sus fosas nasales, era algo que le produjo una gran nostalgia, y dio una fuerte aspiración a lo que emanaba ese aroma, en su aún media dormida consciencia creyó que lo que tenía enfrente era un ramo de aromáticas flores, pero cuando acercó de más su nariz se topó con la dureza de algo diferente a un ramo de flores, en ese momento ella terminó de despertar y su compañero se movió en señal de que su sueño había sido cortado.

—¿Eh, qué es esto?— se preguntó confundida, par luego abrir sus ojos y ruborizarse lenta e intensamente.

King, que aún estaba medio dormido levantó lentamente su rosto y con la mirada aún adormilada miró a Diane con el rostro peligrosamente cerca, a lo cual en su ataque de nervios Diane respondió con un grito y un fuerte autoreflejo que lanzó al liviano joven fuera de la cama.

Diane que apenas se había percatado que se encontraba desnuda no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero vagamente recordó lo que había pasado.

—¡King, King! Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupada la chica al momento en que corría hacía él para asegurarse de no haberlo lastimado. Sin prestar mucha atención a su descubierto estado simplemente con una mano aferró la sábana a su cuerpo, por su parte King quien se sobaba la nuca había despertado por completo.

—No te preocupes Diane, estoy bien— contestó con una ligera sonrisa para luego levantar la mirada y perder el habla. La sábana se había atorado en una de las patas de la cama y cuando Diane dio el último paso para llegar frente a King, esta ya se había caído dejándola al descubierto.

King quedó boquiabierto, pero en un estado de shock mental, al igual que Diane la cual parecía no percatarse del incidente, tras unos tres segundos de silencio y contemplación mutua King giró ciento ochenta grados tapando su nariz la cual estaba escurriendo una abundante hemorragia, por su parte Diane corrió de vuelta a la cama y se cubrió nuevamente.

—Di-di-diane, será mejor que te dejé sola, puedes tomar algo de mi ropa en el armario y en la cajonera— dicho esto King salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Diane se tranquilizará de nuevo, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, era muy extraño, pero por alguna razón la reacción de King le enternecía demasiado, cosa que causó más revuelo en ella que haber sido vista desnuda. Procedió a revisar el armario, había un pequeño problema con que Diane tomará la ropa de King, pues por la diferencia de altura y sus grandes dotes harían díficil que algo de él le quedará, o eso creyó, pero aunque algo ajustada, una de las playeras de King le había quedado bastante bien, era algo más como un top con el ombligo descubierto, pero eso no le daba ningún problema a Diane, sin embargo no tuvo la misma suerte con los pantalones, sus prominentes caderas no permitieron que subieran, por lo que decidió revisar la cómoda, era algo que quería evitar, pues probablemente ahí guardaba King su ropa interior, aunque en el fondo algo de curiosidad la hizo superar su vergüenza y hurgar dentro de uno de los cajones, sin embargo lo que encontró la dejó un tanto extrañada, ahí, en todo el cajón había sólo una prenda, era una chamarra como la que siempre llevaba, pero esta era algo más pequeña y estaba remendada, tenía una costura enorme a lo largo, parecía que había estado partida casi por la mitad, lucía estropeada, cosa que le causó curiosidad, no debería tener importancia, pero al verla Diane sintió de nuevo esa extraña nostalgia que la había invadido antes.

Tras observarla por un minuto decidió guardarla, no era correcto husmear así las cosas de nadie, y menos si te dan la confianza que King le dio a ella, finalmente abrió otro cajón y encontró un short lo suficientemente holgado y elástico para que le quedará a ella, en realidad era como usar la lycra con la que entrenaba, por lo que se sintió mejor, aunque era un poco incómodo el pensar en salir así.

—¿King, estás bien?— preguntó Diane mientras salía del cuarto, con cierta cautela y por alguna razón empezaba a sentirse un poco nerviosa de que King la viera vestida así, cuando en realidad antes a ella no le había importado lo que los demás pensarán.

—¿Terminaste de vestirte? No te preocupes, estoy bien— contestó King desde la sala que estaba en el piso de abajo, mientras contenía la hemorragia en su nariz que al fin parecía terminar. —¿Encontraste algo que te sirvie...— interrumpió su pregunta al ver a Diane que bajaba las escaleras, verla fue demasiado para él, ella estaba usando su ropa y le quedaba bastante ajustada, no pudo seguir hilando sus ideas al verla, inmediatamente el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía en su nariz se ensanchó y la hemorragia se intensificó de nuevo.

—King, estás sangrando mucho, ¿seguro estás bien?

Inmediatamente King corrió al baño para enjuagarse la cara y colocarse una compresa húmeda arriba de la frente, de lo contraría se desangraría, además que aquello le ayudaría a controlarse.

—¡Demonios King, contrólate! Diane creerá que eres un degenerado— se reprochaba a si mismo.

Finalmente tras casi media hora King salió del baño con su nariz ya limpia.

—Disculpa por eso Diane, además disculpa por tomarme el atrevimiento de quitarte tu ropa anoche— se disculpaba ruborizado el chico.

—No tienes porque disculparte, sé que lo hiciste con buena intención, además no pensaría mal de tí— La joven extendió una gran sonrisa.

Finalmente se relajaron y tras comer un ligero desayuno Diane le contó a King la razón del porque se encontraba entrenando tan duro, al menos le dijo lo mismo que Meliodas ya le había dicho el día anterior, King no supo exactamente como ofrecerle su ayuda, pero le dejó claro que no importara lo que fuera, si necesitaba ayuda él estaba dispuesto ayudarla.

Después de aquel incidente King le prestó a Diane uno de sus chalecos para que se cubriera y la acompaño al bosque para recoger las cosas que habían quedado olvidadas, así terminó el día. Una vez de vuelta en casa, King se abstrajo en sus recuerdos, la noche anterior había recordado el cómo había sido salvado por aquella chica, pero esta vez quería ser él quien la ayudara, pues tenía el presentimiento que el asunto del Gideon no era el más grave en esa situación, y quería estar preparado para cuando la verdadera pelea se acercará, esa y mil más veces pelearía por su amada, no importaba cómo, pero después de haber perdido tanto no estaba dispuesto a perder nada más.


	9. Chapter 9

Los fuertes y helados vientos que traían consigo el invernal clima que estaba por arribar, sacudían fuerte, pero armónicamente las copas de los árboles que rodeaban aquella infraestructura, en dónde decenas de jóvenes dedicaban toda su energía a los estudios que marcarían su porvenir, las aulas estaban cerradas de puertas y ventanas para poder conservar la temperatura que el cuerpo de cada uno de los alumnos había podido producir para soportar aquel clima tan impetuoso.

—Bien, terminó la entrega de resultados, cuando los revisen cada uno de ustedes sabe que es lo que debe de hacer— hablaba con seriedad el catedrático que se encontraba al frente.

La tensión en el ambiente era alta, ya no se distinguía si la tensión en los músculos de cada estudiante era por las contracciones involuntarias que provocaba la baja temperatura, o los nervios provocados por la incertidumbre de lo que se encontraba en el sobre frente a cada uno de ellos.

—Eso es todo, si alguien tiene alguna inconformidad o duda que quiera aclarar ya sabe dónde encontrarme— habló el profesor mientras se preparaba para salir —y lo mismo para aquellos que necesiten regularización, les recomiendo que hoy mismo vayan a verme— finalizó con firmeza antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Al instante, el ruido del papel rasgándose rompió aquel silencio que hasta hacía un momento estaba presente, caras de satisfacción y frustración era lo que ahora matizaban aquella escena.

—¿Cómo te fue Diane?— preguntó King a su compañera que se encontraba mirando fijamente la hoja en su mano.

Un pequeño silencio de parte de Diane hizo que King sintiera un escalofrío correr por su espalda, ¿podría ser que le hubiera ido mal? en ese caso su pregunta habría sido demasiado inoportuna.

Cuando King estaba a punto de volver a hablar Diane levantó el rostro y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su compañero.

—¡Lo logré!— exclamó alegre, mientras tanto King asimilaba lo que sucedía, era la primera vez que Diane lo abrazaba, al menos de manera consciente, podía sentir su corazón a punto de reventar en su pecho, de forma que la felicidad de Diane parecía nada a comparación de lo que en ese momento sentía King.

—¡No puedo creerlo, obtuve una nota más alta de la que imaginaba! ¡Oficialmente he aprobado todo el semestre!— exclamaba Diane con entusiasmo mientras soltaba a su compañero que seguía sin asimilar por completo la situación. —Ah, pero no pude haberlo logrado sin tu ayuda, muchas gracias King— continuó la chica mientras dirigía una radiante sonrisa a su amigo.

—¿Eh?— El chico recién reaccionaba. —Ah, no fue nada, esto sólo fue el resultado por tu esfuerzo, yo sólo te apoyé un poco.

Después de aquella noche en que durmieron juntos, Diane y King dejaron de frecuentarse tanto, Diane entrenaba día a día en la montaña y corría al bar a trabajar, mientras tanto King atendía sus propios asuntos, de alguna forma las palabras de Meliodas le habían causado un eco en su cabeza que lo hicieron actuar en consecuencia. Al pasar del tiempo cada vez se acercaban más las evaluaciones finales, en esa época se da libertad a los estudiantes de usar sus horas de estudio en la biblioteca de forma libre, fue ahí cuando Diane pidió ayuda a King para estudiar aquellas materias que se le dificultaban más, esas dos semanas ambos pasaron las horas de biblioteca trabajando juntos.

Faltaban cerca de diez día para el torneo de lucha en Vaizel, Diane llevaba semanas entrenando intensamente, e incluso el capitán la había ayudado un par de veces como compañero de práctica, su mejoría en reflejos, velocidad y fuerza era notoria, tanto que decidió descansar, sólo por ese que había sido el último día de escuela, al menos así era para ella que había aprobado todas las asignaturas. Se dirigió a su casa y tomó un baño para relajarse, finalmente podía descansar un poco de todas sus obligaciones.

—Ah, pero que bien me sentó ese baño— decía la chica mientras secaba su cabello, en ese momento algo en el escritorio llamó su atención. —¡Oh no! Olvidé devolvérsela— exclamó mientras tomaba una libreta que se encontraba ahí.

Se trataba de una de las libretas de notas de King, se la había prestado para que pudiera estudiar en su casa por su cuenta.

Diane observó fijamente el objeto en su mano, y sin ser consciente una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro —será mejor que se la devuelva— afirmó antes de vestirse y peinarse en sus acostumbradas coletas a los lados.

La tarde aún era joven, así que tenía algo de tiempo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir se detuvo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo, no es de mal gusto aparecerte en casa de alguien sin avisar? Después de lo amable que ha sido conmigo no puedo ser así de impertinente— murmuró para si misma. —Creo que mejor lo llamaré— Tomó su celular y marcó.

La llamada estaba tardando en entrar, y por alguna razón, con cada segundo que pasaba los nervios de Diane empezaban a brotar y a crecer, era la primera vez que se sentía así al marcar por teléfono a alguien, Diane no lo entendía pero rápidamente entró en pánico y colgó.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué me pone tan nerviosa hablar por teléfono con King? Es sólo mi amigo, no es que quiera escucharlo, sólo quiero devolverle su libreta de notas— Diane trataba de justificarse a si misma esa sensación, pues era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. A pesar de que eran grandes amigos era la primera vez que hablaría por teléfono con él, pues siempre se veían en la escuela y por su ocupado día entrenando lo más que hacían era mensajearse de vez en cuando.

Después de calmarse y controlar aquel cosquilleo y el calor que sentía en sus mejillas y estómago, tomó nuevamente el teléfono y marcó, sin embargo la llamada no entró.

—¿Me pregunto si se habrá quedado sin batería?— se preguntaba mientras miraba la pantalla. — Creo que será mejor ir a dejarle esto personalmente, claro, sólo iré a dejarle esto, no planeo quitarle más de su tiempo— continuó y cruzó la puerta.

Mientras caminaba hacía la casa de King, por la mente de Diane pasaban varias cosas, realmente estaba muy agradecida con él, él había sido muy amable con ella durante todo ese tiempo, y además esa sensación de comodidad y nostalgia que desde el inicio le había dado, ahora era más fuerte, esto le intrigaba, ¿podría ser que ella se estuviera enamorando de aquel chico de baja estatura?. Eso y más cosas atiborraban su cabeza, pero de pronto recordó el torneo, no quería que esos pensamientos afectaran su desempeño.

—Eso no puede ser, es muy pequeño y frágil, debe ser que me recuerda a un hermano menor— afirmó Diane, sacudió su cabeza y continuó su camino.

Al llegar y ver la puerta de aquella casa en la que habían dormido juntos, Diane no pudo evitar recordarlo y sonrojarse un poco por lo que había sucedido, suspiró y se acercó para tocar la puerta, los nervios de antes volvían a hacerse presente, cosa que empezaba a fastidiar a Diane, era molesto no entender ni su propia mente. Tras uno segundos Diane volvió a tocar, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Podrá ser que ya se haya ido del pueblo?— Después de todo él también había aprobado todas sus asignaturas, tal vez ese mismo día decidió volver a casa —¿Casa…? Es verdad, a pesar de todo este tiempo nunca le pregunté de dónde es su familia o de dónde viene.

Después de eso, Diane no pudo evitar sentir una presión en el pecho, era una especie de tristeza que le resultaba tan familiar que podía sentir que las lágrimas que estaban por salir ya lo habían hecho en el pasado. Diane estaba confundida, no sabía por qué se sentía así por el simple hecho de pensar que King ya no se encontraba cerca de ella, no había razones para sentirse así, después de todo es lo normal que aquellos estudiantes regresen a sus hogares en cuanto puedan.

Diane presionó con fuerza aquella libreta contra su pecho y empezó a correr hacía el bosque que se encontraba a un costado de la casa de King, corrió con toda su fuerza y sin rumbo, cómo si de esta forma sintiera que podía huir de aquella nostálgica y dolorosa sensación, después de un rato se tiró en el pasto fresco y sin despegar aquel objeto de su cuerpo miró al cielo, el cual se teñía de colores anaranjados y púrpura, le parecía un paisaje hermoso, tanto que aquella aflicción empezaba a transformarse en serenidad.

Tras unos minutos, una fuerte ventisca le hizo sentir frío hasta en los huesos, cosa que la hizo volver.

—¡Oh Dios, pero que frío!— exclamó con sus dientes tiritando ligeramente, se puso de pie y cuando empezaba a andar, algo captó su atención.

Diane estaba segura que algo emitía sonidos dentro del bosque, podía apenas sentir unas vibraciones diminutas en el aire, y movida por la curiosidad se dirigió hacía el lugar, lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo poco a poco empezó a distinguir el sonido, era el ruido de algunos metales chocando entre si, y algunos más eran como cuchillas clavándose en la gruesa madera de los árboles.

Finalmente se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca y se escabulló bajo unos frondosos arbustos, que daban directo hacía lo que producía esos sonidos. Con mucho cuidado se acercó un poco más y finalmente pudo ubicar uno de sus ojos en un espacio que había entre las hojas para mirar lo que había al otro lado. Sus ojos se abrieron a su máxima extensión al ver lo que había.

Con movimientos realmente rápidos, un chico delgado se encontraba acertando precisos lanzamientos de numerosas cuchillas en distintos blancos fijados a árboles en diferentes puntos, al mismo tiempo que un par de máquinas lanzaban igual número de cuchillas hacía él, las cuales eran bloqueadas y desviadas con un bastón retráctil. Diane no podía despegar su mirada de aquel chico, el par de mechones rebeldes moviéndose rítmicamente con el viento, y sus movimientos, los cuales eran tan rápidos como precisos y elegantes, eran magníficos, tanto que lo que Diane veía era una especie de danza entre cuchillas, una tan hermosa y atrapante que no podía ni reaccionar.

Cuando finalmente la última cuchilla fue lanzada por aquellas máquinas, el chico en vez de desviarla, la atrapo con una de sus manos, con toda la calma la colocó en la punta de su bastón, convirtiéndolo en una lanza. Caminó un par de pasos y tomó la playera que se encontraba en el suelo y comenzó a limpiar el sudor que corría por su rostro y cuello. Mientras tanto Diane contemplaba aquella escena con su corazón latiendo a más de cien pulsaciones por minuto, la luz anaranjada del atardecer hacía brillar el torso desnudo de aquel chico de una forma que le parecía majestuosa, sus mejillas enrojecieron y su estómago empezó a sentir un fuerte cosquilleo, pero aún con ello no podía dejar de admirar lo maravilloso que le parecía lo que tenía en frente.

Sin embargo reaccionó al sentir una feroz mirada venir de aquella dirección y apenas percibir una casi nula corriente de viento en su mejilla, no entendía que había pasado, pero observó que aquel chico ya no tenía aquella lanza en la mano y en un momento sintió que el peso en su cabeza se volvía más ligero en su lado derecho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas esperar? si tú no atacas lo haré yo— habló el joven con una mirada fría y amenazante. Diane sintió un escalofrío tan fuerte que no pudo mediar palabra.

—No tengo tiempo que perder, acabemos con esto— continuó molesto el chico al no recibir respuesta y empezó a acercarse a los arbustos con un par de dagas en las manos. Diane no podía responder, de hecho no podía ni procesar la escena frente a ella, le era increíble ver a alguien tan amable, tierno y hasta adorable con aquella aura tan amenazante, fría y desalmada.

Cuando la distancia entre los arbustos y el chico era de tan sólo dos pasos, Diane reaccionó y se puso de pie.

—...Hola… King— saludó Diane con una dudosa naturalidad.

Por su parte, King, quien había cambiado aquella expresión amenazante por un rostro de estupefacción, se quedó sin habla, ambas dagas en sus manos resbalaron y cayeron al suelo, y por su mente pasaban todas las palabras que dirigió a aquel arbusto, al mismo tiempo su rostro empezaba a ponerse pálido, mientras numerosas gotas de sudor empezaban a condensarse para resbalar por su frente.

El silenció se mantuvo por unos segundos, hasta que la mitad de la coleta de Diane cayó pasando por su hombro hasta el suelo, en ese momento también empezó a brotar sangre de diferentes partes del cuerpo de Diane.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Diane estás bien?!— Gritó con pánico King, e intentó acercarse a ella, pero en ese momento Diane empezó a llorar de una forma alarmante, lo que lo hizo dudar en tocarla.

—¡Lo siento mucho Diane, no era mi intención lastimarte!— se disculpó King, con la voz ahogada en pánico y ríos de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos —déjame atender tus heridas— insistía mientras Diane lloraba.

—¡No puede ser, mi...—balbuceaba Diane mientras King trataba de calmarla y se sentía la peor escoria, haber lastimado a Diane de esa forma tan grave era imperdonable para él —¡Mi preciosa coleta!— exclamó finalmente Diane.

King se sorprendió tras escucharla, en serio Diane estaba llorando por su cabello y no por las cortadas en su cuerpo, que eran las más urgentes por atender.

—Di-diane déjame atender tus heridas por favor— suplicó King.

—Olvida mis heridas, mi cabello está arruinado, no podré volver a recogerlo en dos coletas— lloriqueaba Diane, al momento en que sostenía uno de los mechones que habían caído.

—Lo siento mucho, pero por favor, debemos atender las cortadas que tienes, después me haré cargo de arreglar tu cabello, ¿si?— suplicó nuevamente King, cosa que permitió a Diane tranquilizarse, y asentir con la cabeza.

King tomó su playera y la rompió en varias partes, para luego presionar y vendar las multiples heridas que su amiga tenía, al menos en lo que se trasladaban a su casa, en donde las lavaría para evitar que se infectaran.

—Bien, eso debería bastar por ahora, vayamos a mi casa, ahí podré atenderlas mejor— King se puso de pie y tomó su bastón retráctil junto a las numerosas cuchillas, las colocó en una especie de estuche, Diane no podía ver bien, pues la luz era cada vez menos, finalmente King volvió con algo bajo el brazo y extendió su mano hacia Diane para ayudarla a levantarse. Diane al ver este gesto sintió sus mejillas calentarse y enrojecerse, tratando de ignorar aquello, tomó la mano de King y se puso de pie, la luz ya era tan poca que el camino apenas era perceptible, así que instintivamente Diane sostuvo la mano de King, esto provocó un rubor en su compañero, quien se limitó a contener esa sensación de felicidad que tenía, pues esta se veía opacada por la culpa que sentía después de lo que había pasado.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, ambos caminaron por el bosque, Diane se sentía segura al tener a King frente a ella, a pesar que el frío en aquellas cortadas empezaba a provocarle algo de dolor, ella tenía una inexplicable sensación de felicidad y seguridad, observando la espalda expuesta de su amigo empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado, y se preguntaba qué había sido todo eso, aquellas palabras llenas de hostilidad, aquella maestría para manejar cuchillas tan peligrosas, todo eso no tenía sentido, no para lo que ella conocía de él. Entonces lo supo, ella no sabía nada de él, sin embargo, ¿Por qué, por qué sentía como si lo conociera mejor que a nadie? Nada tenía sentido. De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de helado viento la hizo regresar a si misma, el frío caló hasta el último de sus huesos, y fue entonces que se percató que King tenía descubierto su torso.

—¿Es- estás bien King? Hace mucho frío y tú no estás cubierto con nada— preguntó Diane con preocupación hacia su compañero.

—Ah, no te preocupes Diane, estoy bien— contestó con voz suave.

—No puede ser, hace demasiado frío— respondió insistente.

—En serio, no pasa nada— King dirigió una suave sonrisa hacia ella, aunque Diane no podía verla, estaba segura de sentir que lo hizo. Sin embargo esto no quitó la angustia y preocupación que sentía, pues si él había hecho trozos su playera fue para ayudarla.

—Diane...— habló suavemente King —en serio, no te preocupes, ¿puedes sentirlo no, sientes como el frío no ha mermado mi temperatura?— preguntó mientras agregaba algo más de fuerza al agarre que tenía en la mano de Diane. Entonces Diane se percató de aquello, era cierto, a pesar de la baja temperatura, la mano de King era muy cálida, tanto que era un alivio para ella, en ese momento nuevamente aquellos extraños sentimientos brotaban de en su cabeza, y aún sin poder verlo claramente, sintió que aquella imagen de un chico pequeño y frágil se transformaba en la figura de un hombre que la hacía sentir protegida.

Tras caminar un poco más, llegaron finalmente a la casa de King, abrió la puerta y colocó aquello que cargaba bajo el brazo en la mesa de la sala, entonces Diane pudo observar que se trataba de la característica almohada verde que siempre cargaba con él, se preguntaba en dónde había dejado sus armas, quizás las habría dejado en el bosque.

—Iré por antiséptico y algunas gasas para limpiar tus heridas, siéntete cómoda— dijó King antes de subir las escaleras.

Diane contempló con calma la casa de King, ciertamente era bastante amplia, cosa que no había notado en su visita anterior, después de todo lo que había pasado no tenía cabeza para poner atención a esas trivialidades.

—Bien, limpiemos tus heridas.

Después de retirar los vendajes improvisados, King humedeció una gasa con el antiséptico y con suavidad limpio el área de una de las heridas, por suerte el sangrado ya había parado en la mayoría de las cortadas, a pesar que ardían bastante, Diane no emitió quejido alguno, sólo se limitó a observar al chico que se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella limpiando las heridas en sus piernas, verlo le causaba una presión en el pecho, la forma en cómo la trataba era tan gentil que la hacía sentir indigna de aquello. Por su parte King, conforme limpiaba la sangre que había escurrido por la suave piel de su querida Diane, empezaba a sentirse cada vez peor, aunque trataba de disimularlo su rostro empezaba a reflejar una angustia y frustración muy notorias, cosa que Diane notó al instante.

—King...— lo llamó Diane, a lo que su compañero volteo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos purpuras. —Gracias por todo— continuó con suavidad y una gentil sonrisa. Esto sacó de aquellos pensamientos deprimentes a King, y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, te encuentras bien?— preguntó Diane.

—Si, estoy bien— respondió King mientras secaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos, lágrimas que delataban la felicidad que ahora sustituía aquella angustia, para así continuar con la labor que estaba haciendo, hasta finalmente terminarla.

Al acabar, King guardó todo lo que había utilizado, y se colocó una de sus acostumbradas chamarras, pues el frío iba en aumento, para esa noche estaba pronosticada una fuerte helada, la cual ya empezaba a bajar drásticamente la temperatura del ambiente. Regresó a la sala donde se encontraba Diane, por un momento se sintió bastante incómodo, después de aquella agresiva muestra de hostilidad que había hecho frente a ella, no sabía realmente qué debería decir.

—King...— rompió finalmente el silencio Diane.

—¿Eh, si?— contestó torpemente el chico.

—Gracias, yo, había venido a devolvértela— continuó Diane mientras extendía su mano sosteniendo la libreta de King.

—Ah, ya veo, no tenías que molestarte— respondió el joven mientras la tomaba.

Después de eso un silencio incómodo empezó a inundar el lugar, King sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría sus propias entrañas por los nervios, no sabía qué pensaba Diane después de lo que pasó, pero no tenía el valor de comenzar una conversación.

—Será mejor que me vaya antes de que se haga más tarde— Eran cerca de las 20:30hrs. —Gracias por todo— continuó Diane y se puso de pie.

—¿Eh? Espera, Diane— replicó casi instantáneamente King. Diane se dio la vuelta esperando escuchar la razón para no irse. —Eh, yo...— King parecía balbucear sin poder decir nada.

—No te preocupes, nada ha cambiado— contestó Diane con una sonrisa, ella podía sentir que King estaba preocupado por lo que ella estaba pensando de él. King no pudo decir nada, las palabra no salían de su boca, pero justo cuando Diane había puesto su mano en la perilla de la puerta, las palabras brotaron por si solas.

—¡Quédate conmigo!— exclamó King, Diane al escucharlo giró lentamente para verlo, esas palabras le sorprendieron, o mejor dicho, esas palabras le causaron nostalgia. —Sólo por hoy, por favor, quisiera hablar un poco mas contigo— finalizó King, quien tenía la cara fuertemente ruborizada, y así mismo Diane no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esas palabras.

Sin decir nada, Diane volvió y en silencio se sentó en el sofá al lado de King.

Después de un minuto de silencio, King observó a Diane, no pudo evitar contemplarla sentada a su lado con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas, cosa que él le atribuyó al frío, fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo bueno para empezar a hablar.

—L-la temperatura está disminuyendo cada vez más, traeré una chamarra para que te cubras— Rápidamente subió a su habitación.

—Si, muchas gracias King— agradeció Diane, de alguna forma ese gesto propició que el ambiente se suavizara un poco.

—Oh es cierto, ven conmigo arriba— dijo King con entusiasmo, cosa que le provocó un rubor a Diane en el rostro, estaba invitándola a su habitación de esa forma tan natural que no podía creerlo. —Arreglaré tu cabello tal y cómo te lo prometí— continuó King, que no había visto la reacción de Diane, esto inmediatamente hizo a Diane sentir más vergüenza aún, ella estaba mal pensando todo.

—Ah, claro, te lo encargo— Nerviosa respondió rápidamente Diane.

—Bien, déjamelo a mi— afirmó King.

Diane se sentó frente a el espejo que King tenía en su habitación, y en cuestión de minutos King había vuelto a hacer las coletas que tanto le gustaba usar a Diane, y ni siquiera se notaba aquel mechón de cabellos recortados que colgaban disparejos junto a ella un rato antes.

—¡Ah, quedó perfecto! Gracias King— sonrío Diane mientras agitaba su cabeza para jugar son sus culetas. Esto a King le trajo recuerdos que eran muy valiosos para él, después de todo fue él quien le había enseñado a Diane a recogerse el cabello así.

—No es nada, te había prometido que lo arreglaría, además sólo es cuestión de peinarlo de la manera correcta para ocultar los mechones más cortos y emparejar el tamaño de las coletas, sólo cambie la trayectoria de la partidura en tu cabello.— contestó con un toque de orgullo en su voz.

—Ya veo, cambiaste mi partidura— repitió la chica —Pero, yo no creo poder hacerlo todos los días, no puedo ver la parte de atrás de mi cabello al peinarme— continuó desanimada Diane.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo peinar tu cabello las veces que sean necesarias.

—¿Enserio? Gracias King, supongo que cuando volvamos a clases te lo pediré todos los días, de mientras no creo que haya problema con llevarlo suelto.— contestó emocionada la chica.

Después de eso, la tensión que había en el ambiente se había reducido a la nada. King preparó un par de bebidas calientes para conservar el calor en sus cuerpos, conversaban gozosos sobre trivialidades sin sentido, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no duró mucho, al menos para el chico. Después de charlar un rato, de reojo pudo observar una de las cortadas que había arruinado el vestido de Diane, entonces todo volvió a su mente, y la intriga de qué era lo que Diane había pensado realmente sobre eso lo volvió a inquietar. Después de meditarlo un rato no resistió y tocó el tema.

—Diane…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Enserio esto está bien?— preguntó seriamente el chico, mientras la chica parecía no entender nada. —¿Te parece bien que sigamos cómo si nada, después de lo que viste en el bosque?

Diane guardó silencio por unos minutos, y con toda la calma dio un suave pero lento sorbo a su bebida antes de hablar.

—Debo admitir que al principio estaba realmente sorprendida, pero tras un rato entendí que no tenía importancia, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que eres mi preciado amigo, así que simplemente creo que si hay algo que no sé, debe haber alguna razón para ello, y que si para ti está bien así, para mí también lo estará… ¿No es así?— contestó con una tierna y suave sonrisa.

Las palabras de Diane le llevaron a King un alivio casi divino, pero inmediatamente una culpa lo empezó a carcomer, después de todo el cariño y amor que él aseguraba le tenía a esa chica, parecía que era quien más dudaba de su lazo era él, esto lo hizo cuestionarse en qué medida él ponía de su parte para forjar un vínculo con ella, si bien tal vez no podría tener su amor, la confianza que ella tenía en él era más que suficiente para sentirse inmensamente feliz.

Para corresponder a aquella confianza, y arriesgándose a que por algún motivo sus palabras le hicieran recordar a Diane el pasado que compartían, King decidió hablar.

—Diane… yo en realidad no creía que alguien pudiese tener esa imagen de mí, a lo largo de mi vida he tenido tantos fracasos que ni yo mismo confío en mi, pero el hecho de que tú lo hagas me hace muy feliz… yo quiero contarte un poco más sobre mí— La mirada de King, que tenía un par de lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos permanecía fija en la de su compañera, esta al verlo no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, la seriedad en la mirada de su amigo era tal que la hizo dudar de interrumpirlo.

—Estoy seguro que lo sabes, por años tu familia ha mantenido un conflicto con la familia del bosque.— Diane escuchaba atenta, eso no era algo que supieran los miembros fuera de ambas familias y sus aliados —Hace unos años ese conflicto languideció en gran manera, poco a poco las confrontaciones disminuyeron, pero todo fue a raíz de que la familia del bosque se volvió más cerrada de lo que era, su líder dejó de aparecer en público y su actividad en la sociedad disminuyó drásticamente...— Diane había escuchado de eso por parte de su tía después de volver a vivir con ella unos años atrás.

En ese momento Diane empezó a sentirse más confundida y curiosa, ¿cómo sabía todo eso King, podría ser que él fuera parte de alguno de los aliados de esas familias? ¿o más aún, uno de los extraños miembros de la familia del bosque? Después de cuestionarse todo eso, prestó atención a las palabras de King.

—Lo que viste hoy fue algo que hago regularmente, pero hace un par de semanas aún con los exámenes en curso, intensifiqué el nivel de mis prácticas, en realidad yo estoy entrenado en el manejo de distintos tipos de armas blancas, lanzas, dagas, cuchillas, espadas, etc. Pero retomé mis entrenamientos reales debido a algo que debo hacer, y para ello debo mejorar mis habilidades, yo, no te lo había dicho porque, de alguna forma quería evadir esa situación. Hace un rato, cuando me percaté de que alguien se acercaba y después me observaba desde aquellos arbustos... — Diane no pudo evitar sentirse algo apenada por eso— yo me puse a la defensiva, y mientras desviaba las cuchillas que me atacaban, dirigí varias de ellas hacía los arbustos cómo una advertencia, fue por eso que te hice tantos cortes, pero esa no era mi intención, en realidad me sorprendió mucho cuando te vi sangrar por ello ¿Por qué no las esquivaste Diane? No eran tan difíciles de esquivar para ti.

—¿Eh…? Ah, eso fue por- porque…— Diane titubeaba mientras cubría su rostro con una de sus coletas, justo en ese momento pasaba por su mente la imagen de King, la cual la había atrapado al grado de que perdió su percepción de lo que la rodeaba. Fue por eso que no se percató para nada de aquellas cuchillas. —Es-estaba un poco distraída— respondió finalmente.

—Ya veo, al ver que no había reacción yo dudé por un momento, pero la mirada que sentía sobre mí era demasiado clara, fue por eso que decidí lanzar mi lanza como advertencia final, yo lo siento por eso Diane.

—Ah no te preocupes, soy yo quien debería disculparse, no debí haberme acercado de esa forma tan descuidada— respondió Diane mientra agitaba sus manos —¿Pero… por qué harías algo tan violento contra alguien que no sabías quien era… o acaso, ya lo esperabas?— preguntó Diane. King guardó silencio un par de segundos.

—Hace un par días una persona intentó asesinarme— Diane reflejó su sorpresa y preocupación en la expresión de su rostro. —Esa persona, era un miembro de la familia del bosque, es por eso que me puse tan violento, yo, creí que había regresado— continuó King. Diane quedó en shock por un momento, realmente aquella familia que había permanecido oculta los últimos años se había atrevido a atacar a King.

—¿Pero por qué esa familia haría algo así?— preguntó ansiosa.

Tras guardar silencio por unos segundos, King apretó sus manos con fuerza y tras relajarse continuó hablando.

—Hace unos cuatro años el líder de la familia del bosque murió— King dijo esto de una forma seria y despreocupada, Diane no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ese tipo de cosas eran muy complicadas de saberse, la hermeticidad de esa familia era muy estricta, ahora las dudas de Diane sobre King crecían junto a su curiosidad. —No sólo él, también su esposa, después de eso el mando pasaría a el primogénito, el heredero de la familia, sin embargo eso no sucedió— Diane miraba consternada a King hablar. —Por años la familia tuvo que operar sin un líder, que esa información se supiera hubiese sido muy peligroso para todos ellos, así que decidieron mantenerse alejados de la atención del mundo, disminuyeron sus actividades y la hermeticidad se volvió aún más fuerte, todo para mantenerse a salvo, con la única tarea de cuidar los bosques que poseen, no hicieron nada más.— King guardó silencio un momento, cosa que Diane sin pensarlo aprovechó para hacer una pregunta

—¿King… por qué me dices todo esto? Sabes que soy una Gargantuan, esa información es peligrosa si la sabe mi familia, ¿Podría ser que eres enemigo de la familia del bosque?— preguntó Diane con algo de aflicción. King la observó fijamente con un poco de miedo en su expresión.

—Diane, yo soy...— King suspiró antes de poder terminar —yo soy el actual líder de la familia del bosque— dijo finalmente.

Ante aquella confesión Diane quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión, lo que acababa de escuchar no era tan alejado de lo que se imaginaba, sin embargo tampoco era una posibilidad para ella. Después de que su cerebro recobrara su función natural, pudo hablar.

—¡¿Qué eres qué?!— Sin dejar que King hablará, Diane continuó —Eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué un miembro de tu familia intentaría asesinarte, por qué no tomaste el liderato de tu familia cuando lo necesitaban?— Diane expresaba todas sus dudas, pero terminó con la más importante para ella. —Pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Soy una Gargantuan, esta información es como una joya para nosotros, ¿No estás siendo muy descuidado, no crees que he sido amable sólo porque no sabía quien eras?— finalizó Diane.

King estaba tranquilo, alzó la mirada y observo directo a los ojos preocupados de Diane, y con una suave sonrisa King contestó.

—Está bien, sé que nunca harías algo así, eres la chica más amable que conozco Diane.— La seguridad con la que King se expresaba, y su rostro lleno de tranquilidad impactaron a Diane de una gran forma. Un pequeño dolor en su cabeza empezó a molestarla, sentía que algo en su cabeza quería salir, pero no tenía claro que era, había algo que le molestaba, cómo si algo muy importante dentro de ella clamara por su atención, pero esta no entendía qué era.

—Ciertas circunstancias me mantuvieron alejado de mi familia por un tiempo, no pude regresar hasta unos años después, cuando volví me enteré de todo lo que había pasado, pero mucho miembros creen que huí y los abandoné cuando me necesitaban, es por eso que me rechazan como el líder, al grado en que han intentado matarme para que alguien más tomé las riendas— Diane escuchaba lo que King decía, siendo así todo tenía sentido.

—Pero, tú no los abandonaste, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— preguntó.

—Intenté salvar a alguien, pero mi plan fracasó y terminé siendo secuestrado— El rostro de Diane reflejaba algo de terror, pero al mismo tiempo admiración, escuchar todas las duras experiencias que aquel chico había vivido era increíble. —Antes de ser asesinado logré escapar, sin embargo sufrí heridas graves, en ese tiempo una persona me salvó, de no ser por ella yo estaría muerto. Tras recuperarme no pude volver inmediatamente, y durante ese tiempo viví con aquella persona, y eso fue suficiente para que se convirtiera en la persona más importante de mi vida— King mantenía un tono nostálgico en su voz, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso, él sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era peligroso, pues podría hacer que Diane lo recordará, y también la promesa que no pudo cumplir entonces.

—Ya veo, debe ser una gran persona— dijo Diane un poco melancólica, se sentía extraña, acaso lo que sentía eran celos? Celos de alguien a quien no conoce.

—Es la persona más amable que conozco— contestó King con un tono extremadamente amable.

Diane se sonrojo cómo si King le hubiese hecho ese cumplido a ella, en ese momento sintió que aquel dolor se intensificaba en su cabeza, no entendía que sucedía, sus migrañas se habían detenido hacía un año y medio, pero esta vez regresaban de una forma más extraña, y esta vez no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre su cabeza y encogerse por el dolor.

—¡Diane!¿Qué ocurre, estás bien?— preguntó preocupado King al presenciar eso.

—Estoy bien King, gracias, pero me siento un poco cansada, será mejor que duerma de una vez.

—¿Enserio está bien?— Insistió.

—Si, tranquilo, sólo necesito descansar.

Tras oír eso, King acompañó a Diane a su habitación, debido al dolor que había presentado él le insistió en que durmiera en su cama, pues el frío era intenso y si debía descansar esa era la mejor opción, él dormiría en el sofá, o esa era la idea, pues cuando King se disponía a bajar Diane lo frenó.

—Espera King, no me dejes sola, No estoy acostumbrada a dormir en una habitación tan grande— Dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con una de sus coletas. King se sonrojó mucho por ello, pues recordó la noche en que habían dormido en la misma cama, cosa que casi le causa una hemorragia, de las que tenía tiempo no le daban. —Además es una noche muy fría, podrías resfriarte por dormir en el sofá— continuó Diane.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso, como miembro de la familia del bosque estoy más que acostumbrado al clima frío del invierno en los bosques, esto no es nada— contestó King con un tono tranquilizador, a lo cual Diane respondió con un gesto de decepción, cosa que notó King—Está bien, no te preocupes Diane, me quedaré contigo— continuó King con una tierna sonrisa.

Unas horas después sólo podía vislumbrarse la silueta de Diane quien dormía tranquilamente sobre aquella cama, mientras en el suelo, separados únicamente por la altura de la cama, se encontraba King durmiendo sobre una colchoneta, sus respiraciones, suaves y a un ritmo armónico ambientaban aquella fría noche de invierno.

Al día siguiente Diane se despidió de King —Nos veremos cuando terminen las vacaciones, cuídate mucho,y gracias por todo, no traicionaré tu confianza al contarme tu secreto— y se marchó del pueblo a ver a su tía, el resto del tiempo que quedaba hasta el festival lo pasaría entrenando intensamente con ella, esa era la idea que tenía para asegurar su triunfo.

King sólo la miro marcharse sin despegar la mirada de su espalda, el festival sería pronto, y él no le había contado todo sobre él a Diane, bueno, ya le contaría un poco más cuando llegara el día del festival. Cuando Diane se perdió del campo visual de King, este se dio la vuelta y se introdujo en aquel bosque de nuevo. 

* * *

Lamento tremendo retraso de este capítulo, esto es _**lento pero seguro**_ :)


	10. Chapter 10

En el borde de un acantilado, se apreciaba la silueta de una chica dibujada por los últimos rayos que el sol emitiría ese día en esa zona geográfica, con una figura prominente y fuerte, se encontraba mirando hacia una pequeña ciudad que se encontraba en una amplia llanura, el viento sacudía su cabello castaño mientras ella permanecía hundida en un mar de pensamientos, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y aquella ciudad que cada vez estaba más cerca sería el escenario en que volvería a combatir.

—Diane, nos vamos, debes descansar, mañana será el torneo— La voz de aquella mujer rubia la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Si— afirmó mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Por otra parte, en el extremo de la ciudad, un joven se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad mientras caminaba con total despreocupación y una sonrisa mal contenida.

—¡Al fin! Mi deseo de participar en este torneo se hará realidad.— exclamaba emocionado el joven, era bastante corpulento, con un cabello de color entre rubio y verdoso castaño, peinado hacia atrás, pero con un llamativo copete al frente. —En serio tuve suerte, por suerte el jefe me dio permiso por esta ocasión, lástima que Gil no haya querido venir conmigo.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad dos hombres caminaban juntos, con una notoria diferencia de estaturas.

—¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos aquí enano?

—No es como que me alegre demasiado esto.— contestó el hombre más pequeño con una cara que denotaba una nula alegría.

—Deja de ser tan aguafiestas King, sólo será un día, después de eso no volveremos a vernos hasta que las clases se reanuden.

King, que había llegado unos minutos antes a la ciudad Vaizel, se había topado a Ban tirado en una calle con un evidente estado de ebriedad, al parecer había estado bebiendo todo el día, por lo que King lo despertó para evitar cualquier incidente, después de todo era su compañero. Como ya era normal, Ban estaba tirado así por el sueño más que por el alcohol, así que después de eso Ban no dejo de seguir a King.

—Por cierto… ¿Por qué estás en Vaizel Ban?— preguntó King cuando se percató que no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

—¿No es obvio? Vine a lo mismo que tú y Diane, después de todo ese dinero me vendría muy bien— contestó despreocupado Ban mientras daba un sorbo a una botella de cerveza que llevaba en la mano. King lo observó con incredulidad, ahora no sólo era Diane la única conocida que estaría en el torneo, también Ban.

Se lamentaba un poco por tener que participar en algo así, él nunca fue fan de pelear, pero cuando no había alternativa lo hacía, sin embargo no se imaginaba que tuviera que enfrentarse en ese torneo a sus dos únicos amigos en la escuela, y por sobre todo algo le causo curiosidad, ¿Cómo sabía Ban que él participaría en el torneo? Quizás estaba confundiendo sus palabras, no, eso era imposible, el único evento que se realizaría ahí que involucrara una suma de dinero importante era ese.

—No tiene caso ocultártelo, pero ni se te ocurra mencionarle nada a Diane, yo también tengo una razón para estar aquí, aunque me duela estoy dispuesto a pelear con ella, y por supuesto contigo— dijo con seriedad King mientras le dirigía una mirada a Ban.

—No sería divertido si no lo hicieras.— contestó mientras correspondía a su advertencia con una mirada igual de intensa.

Ambos siguieron caminando por un rato, hasta que King rompió el silencio.

—A pesar de que nos hemos hablado desde que la escuela comenzó, no sabemos mucho uno del otro, pero siento la necesidad de preguntártelo ¿Por qué participarás en el torneo, diversión, honor, deudas, por ayudar a alguien o enserio es sólo por el dinero? Sé que muchos participan sólo por avaricia, algunos otros por amor a los combates, pero por alguna razón siento que no es tu caso.

—Si te agrada la palabra avaro, puedes referirte a mi con ese adjetivo, porque vine por eso, el dinero es mi objetivo.— contestó con seriedad Ban.

—Ya veo, bueno, en ese caso también llámame avaro, porque no te lo dejaré fácil, no me iré de aquí sin ese dinero.

El silencio posterior a esa charla torno el ambiente bastante tenso, pero fue sólo por un par de minutos, después de eso Ban se comportó como siempre, y esa despreocupación disipó aquella tensión.

Después de un rato caminando, King se detuvo frente un pequeño hostal.

—Bien, hasta aquí llego yo, pasaré la noche aquí, te veré mañana en el torneo— King se despedía de Ban, quien en un segundo ya se encontraba dentro del hostal.

—¡Oye! Danos una habitación, él paga— dijo al recepcionista Ban señalando con el pulgar a King que se encontraba tras de él.

—¿¡Pe-pero qué rayos haces!? ¿¡Qué clase de oportunista eres!?— reclamaba King a Ban mientras este lo ignoraba totalmente y firmaba el contrato de la renta de habitación.

—Bien, hecho, King apresúrate y dame quince libras para pagar.— dijo Ban mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia King. Quien a regañadientes sacó el dinero y se lo entregó.

—Disfruten de su noche aquí— continuo amablemente el recepcionista mientras les entregaba unas llaves.

Mientras ellos discutían, el chico del copete los observaba desde la puerta, luego ambos subieron hasta encontrar su habitación.

—Esos chicos...— murmuró para si mismo, y luego procedió a registrarse para hospedarse ahí.

Una vez en la habitación King cerró la puerta y se disponía a acomodarse —Demonios, no sé como terminé contigo en la misma habitación— se lamentaba al momento en que bajaba su mochila y la almohada que cargaba con él.

—No seas exagerado, después de todo ibas a pagar el mismo precio por ocupar la habitación tu sólo, ¿Qué mejor que pagar lo mismo y ayudar a un compañero?— respondió Ban mientras se tiraba en la cama.

—¡Oye! Baja de ahí, yo dormiré en la cama, puedes usar el suelo— reclamaba King a su compañero, Diane tenía razón, Ban tenía un talento para desquiciar a los demás, incluyéndolo.

—Hombre, no seas tan duro, vamos cabemos los dos perfectamente en la cama, no te haré nada— contestaba Ban con una clara expresión de burla, hasta que algo se le vino a la mente —¡Oh! Es verdad nunca has compartido la cama con nadie… ¿O si?...— continuó insinuantemente Ban.

Ante las palabras de Ban King no pudo evitar acordarse de la noche en que durmió con Diane, el rostro se le matizó de un color rojizo. Ante tal reacción una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en la cara del hombre en la cama.

—¿Eh?¿Enserio? Eres un pequeño estafador, con esa cara de niño bueno y al parecer ya te atreviste a profanar el templo de alguien— Continuó con malicia Ban.

—I-idiota, eso no es cierto, yo, yo no he hecho tal cosa— contestó excesivamente sonrojado King. —¡Ah, olvídalo! Dormiré en el suelo— terminó mientras jalaba una sábana y su almohada verde. Al mismo tiempo Ban soltaba una carcajada, le parecía graciosa la forma tan infantil de King al reaccionar y que gracias a eso terminara quedándose en la cama, no era como que le molestara dormir en el suelo, pero de alguna forma se divertía mucho molestando a King.

La noche pasó rápido, Ban se despertó antes que King, quien se encontraba aún durmiendo a sus anchas en el piso, sobre aquella almohada y bajo la delgada sábana, realmente parecía no afectarle nada el frío del invierno. Ban sin despertarlo se metió al baño para darse una ducha, después de todo estaba bastante sucio por haberse quedado tirado a dormir en la calle la tarde anterior. Tras terminar su baño salió y notó que King seguía tirado en el suelo durmiendo, por lo que decidió despertarlo, pero tras intentarlo llamándolo normalmente y fracasar en el intentó decidió ser más rudo.

—¡Despierta perezoso del demonio!— gritó mientras le jalaba la sábana con fuerza, a lo que King sólo respondió con un leve quejido de protesta y un cambio de la posición en la que dormía. Ante esto Ban decidió usar un método más inteligente, se acercó a la puerta y la tocó como si alguien afuera llamara, para después girar la perilla, asegurándose que se escuchara como si la había abierto.

—¡Oh! Qué sorpresa Diane.

Al escuchar esto King no tardo más de dos segundos para estar de pie, despeinado y con una cara de sorpresa, miedo y alegría mezcladas mirando hacía la puerta.

—¡Vaya que te trae loco!— se carcajeo Ban al ver a King.

—¡Eso no es divertido!— replicó molesto y sonrojado King, al mismo tiempo que tallaba sus ojos con su antebrazo.

—Tú te lo buscaste, trate de despertarte amablemente, bueno , eso ya no importa, será mejor que tomes un baño ya o se nos hará tarde.

Después de tomar un ligero desayuno, mientras caminaban rumbo al lugar en dónde se llevaría a cabo el torneo, la gente prestaba peculiar atención a ellos dos.

—Sé que no quieres que Diane te reconozca, pero ¿no pudiste encontrar algo más discreto para ocultar tu cara?— preguntaba Ban a King, quien se había colocado una capa verde oscuro con una gran capucha que cubría casi todo su rostro y la mitad de su cuerpo, adicionalmente usaba una máscara que cubría hasta arriba de su nariz —La gente no deja de vernos por tu apariencia de delincuente.

—Si la gente nos mira es por tu excéntrico y exhibicionista aspecto, vas con el torso casi desnudo cuando estamos en esta época tan fría— respondió King. Aunque ambos tenían razón, los dos llamaban la atención con su respectivo aspecto.

—Aunque Diane no te reconozca ¿Realmente podrás pelear contra ella? Dudo que puedas siquiera pensar en lastimarla.— cuestiono el joven de gran estatura.

—Lo haré, yo no estoy aquí por gusto y si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de retirarme créeme que no estaría aquí— contestó con seriedad —Además no planeo lastimarla, evitaré en lo posible ese enfrentamiento, y planeo entregarle aquello por lo que ella vino, yo sólo quiero ese dinero— continuó. Ban observo fijamente a King mientras hablaba.

—Ya veo, en ese caso será divertido enfrentarme a ti, y no me importaría que tú ganarás ese dinero, pero no te lo dejaré fácil— contestó Ban con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

King no entendía lo que pasaba, estaba dispuesto a preguntar, pero su plan fue interrumpido al escuchar sonar su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo y al ver la pantalla sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa y preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó al contestar el teléfono con inquietud.

Ban se limitó a observar con atención el comportamiento de King.

—¿Qué? No puede ser… — La voz de King se quebraba y las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus ojos, cuando Ban se percató de esto por un instante un miedo inmenso estrujó sus entrañas y antes de que pudiera mediar palabra, King continuó hablando —que alegría, estoy tan feliz— y con su manga secaba sus lágrimas que empezaban a brotar.

En ese momento Ban sintió que sus entrañas podían volver a su lugar y su flujo sanguíneo regresaba a su ritmo normal, y más aún, una felicidad inmensa pero prematura se empezaba a manifestar en él.

—Gracias Helbram, iré de inmediato hacia allá.— King se escuchaba feliz y aliviado, mientras tanto la persona al otro lado del teléfono contestaba, y tras escuchar sus palabras, el rostro del chico encapuchado se enrojecía y su voz se entrecortaba por los nervios. —to-tonto, yo nunca dije algo así, de todas formas es mi deber ir.

Ban observaba con cuidado, pero parecía serle sencillo entender la situación, aún con cierta inquietud y ansiedad decidió continuar con lo que se había propuesto en un inicio hacer. Por su parte King continuaba al teléfono.

—Ya veo, ciertamente tienes razón, pero… lo consideraré— respondió finalmente para luego escuchar un último mensaje y cortar la llamada. King observó pensativo su celular, parecía estar pensando seriamente en algo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has acobardado y ya no participarás en el torneo?— preguntó el exhibicionista compañero de King, aparentando no entender nada de lo que pasaba, en ese momento Ban sintió como su celular vibro al recibir un par de mensajes, los cuales no necesitó leer para confirmar su sospecha y su prematura felicidad se volvió totalmente real.

—Debo irme, yo ya no tengo motivos para entrar al torneo.

—¿Eh? En ese caso yo tampoco necesito hacerlo— contestó Ban, cosa que dejó a King más desconcertado aún. —pero ¿no sería divertido? Ya estamos aquí— continuó.

—Cielos, realmente eres un despreocupado, pero ya te lo dije, yo no vine aquí por diversión— contestó el encapuchado con una ligera indignación.

—¿Eh? Pero ¿No te gustaría ayudar a Diane a conseguir lo que vino a buscar? Tal vez de esa forma ella te vea con otros ojos— habló Ban con una evidente doble intención. Al escuchar esto King se ruborizó un poco, después de todo era algo que realmente le gustaría, y sobre todo era algo muy cercano a lo que Helbram acababa de decirle por teléfono.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, ya que estoy aquí podría ser un desperdicio irme así— King se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba disimular en vano lo que realmente lo motivaba. A lo que Ban sonrió con ironía al ver lo fácil que era manipular a su compañero.

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, era una gran planicie en la que estaba marcada una arena cuadrangular de un área considerable, con un espacio suficiente alrededor para albergar a una cantidad enorme de espectadores, en la entrada se encontraba una especie de sala de registro en donde ya había una gran cantidad de personas formadas, cosa que era normal, pues muchas personas se interesaban por el premio, y muchos más por la diversión de participar en un torneo así, ambos se formaron para el registro y en un par de minutos King se percató que pocos lugares delante de ellos se encontraba Diane, cosa que hizo que King, a pesar de estar totalmente cubierto se alejará de ahí, dejándole a Ban la tarea de registrarlos a ambos.

King se encontraba ya lo suficientemente retirado del sitio donde se encontraba Diane, pero en ese momento recordó algo —¡Ah! Olvidé decirle a Ban que no utilizará mi nombre en el registro— exclamó con preocupación. Después de una buen rato Ban finalmente pasó el registro y regresó al lado de King, para su buena suerte Diane parecía estar lo suficientemente centrada en su objetivo, pues ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Ban, el cual destacaba bastante por su vestimenta tan descubierta en pleno invierno. Aunque era normal, el lugar estaba bastante atiborrado de gente, desde numerosos luchadores hasta público que iba llegando poco a poco.

—Vaya, parece que esto estará muy animado, seguro se divertirán mucho ustedes dos— se escuchó decir a una voz muy familiar para ellos.

—¿Capitán, qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Ban. Mientrás King procesaba la sorpresa.

—En un torneo de pelea la venta de alcohol se convierte en un gran negocio— respondió mientras juntaba la punta de su indice con su pulgar derecho. —Así que cuando terminen pasen a beber al boar hat móvil— dijo señalando a una especie de caseta móvil, la cual tenía riendas que eran haladas por un enorme cerdo y junto a este había un cerdo más pequeño.

—¿Esos son… cerdos?— preguntó King con una cara de incredulidad. —¿No es eso algo antihigienico? ¿Además no es más fácil que utilices un remolque o un vehículo de motor?.

—Para nada, esos cerdos son más higiénicos que la mayoría de ebrios que beben en el bar, además de que tengo una historia muy peculiar con ellos, aunque hablar de eso será en otra ocasión, bien, me voy, debo preparar todo— contestó el rubio y empezó a andar.

Por otra parte, Diane se encontraba cerca de la arena a la espera de que el torneo iniciara, cubierta por una capa color morado que cubría hasta sus tobillos, y con el cabello suelto, sostenido únicamente del lado derecho con un pasador, el cual de hecho sólo sostenía el mechón asimétrico que tenía debido a su incidente en el bosque con King, de esa forma no se notaba la diferencia en la longitud de sus mechones.

—Vaya, mi tía parece que ni siquiera fue para enviarme un mensaje de buena suerte— murmuró la joven para sí misma mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular sin ningún mensaje en él. La noche anterior al llegar al pueblo, Matrona sólo se aseguró de que Diane llegará a la posada en dónde se quedaría, y desde fuera, con una última mirada matrona se encargó de recordarle a Diane que debía regresar con el Gideon a como de lugar, después de eso se retiró del lugar, dejándole a Diane el resto. Matrona solía guardar un perfil bajo, pues aún había personas que podrían reconocerla después de haber desaparecido, y eso sería un problema para ella, es por eso que evitaba las multitudes.

—Me gustaría estar disfrutando de mis vacaciones en vez de estar aquí, me pregunto que estará haciendo King en este momento— pensaba Diane mientras por su mente pasaba la idea de enviarle un mensaje a su amigo, después de todo, en medio de ese tumulto de gente se sentía demasiado sola, quería poder hablar con alguien, pero al mismo tiempo quería evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su deber al estar ahí. Pero alguien la miraba fijamente a lo lejos, King no podía evitar observarla y no le fue difícil interpretar lo que Diane sentía en ese momento.

Después de un par de minutos mirando hacia el cielo que apenas dejaba traspasar unos diminutos rayos de sol a través de aquellas nubes, y a la vez que trataba de ignorar todas las miradas que se clavaban en ella, la única chica que se encontraba entre los participantes. La vibración que sintió en su mano la hizo reaccionar, en la pantalla de su celular parpadeaba una notificación, era un mensaje.

Al abrir el mensaje los ojos de Diane se iluminaron, «Todo saldrá bien, sabes que nunca te dejaré sola.» se leía en el mensaje cuyo remitente era King, para Diane eso fue algo muy extraño, era como si King supiera las palabras que necesitaba, por un momento Diane miro a su alrededor con la vaga ilusión de toparse a su compañero, pero evidentemente no fue así, al volver su mirada no pudo evitar sonreír a la pantalla, su espíritu se reconfortó y esa sensación de vacío y soledad que antes la asfixiaba se había desvanecido, en su lugar tenía la extraña sensación de que en verdad alguien estaba con ella. Una vez repuesta Diane se centró totalmente en lo que estaba por comenzar, estaba lista, ese día planeaba salir con Gideon en sus manos.

Al pasar una hora aproximadamente el registro había terminado al fin, y parecía que todo iba a iniciar, eran cerca de las 10:00hrs y un tipo de cortísima estatura se paró al centro de la arena.

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos al vigésimo torneo de lucha de Vaizel!— Exclamó con un fuerte eco del grito y bulla que se formó en la multitud expectante, la cual ya era considerablemente grande, cerca de dos mil personas se encontraban bordeando aquella arena que contenía a cerca de trecientos participantes.

—Muchos de ustedes ya conocen el tradicional premio de ciento cincuenta mil libras— Los rostros de muchos participantes revelaban sus intenciones de conseguir el susodicho premio —pero este no es un torneo cualquiera, en esta ocasión, y para conmemorar el vigésimo aniversario de este evento se añadió un premio muy especial a la lista, donado por un generoso fan anónimo, con ustedes...— el rostro de los presentes se contraía por la tensión de descubrir que otra cosa más podía estar incluido en el ya generoso premio. —¡El martillo de guerra Guideon!— exclamó finalmente el presentador, mientras señalaba hacía la parte norte de la arena en donde se elevaba lentamente una vitrina enorme con un enorme martillo color ocre rojo.

La multitud hizo un gran alboroto. Vaizel era una ciudad que gozaba del entretenimiento de los combates, así que prácticamente todos ahí conocían perfectamente a los legendarios y desaparecidos luchadores Gargantuan y parte de su historia que era pública, parte de eso era el martillo de guerra Gideon que recibieron como tesoro de guerra. Los rostros de muchos participantes se encendieron más aún, si bien el dinero era muy bueno, su fanatismo los hizo prestar más atención al bonus que representaba ese martillo, y para quienes eran sólo amantes del dinero no fue la excepción, con la historia tras ese martillo era seguro que si conseguían un buen postor conseguirían fácilmente el doble de aquel premio, con todo esto los ánimos se subieron y la tensión en la arena aumentó exponencialmente.

—¿Y bien, quién de nuestros numeroso participantes se llevará a casa estos maravillosos premios? Preparen sus apuestas porque este torneo estará cargado de adrenalina.— Las palabras del presentador se empezaban a volver difusas para Diane, no le interesaba el alboroto del espectáculo, al menos no en ese momento que intentaba dejar los nervios de lado, de pronto su atención volvió a ser captada por las palabras de aquel hombre. —Y bueno, llego la hora de explicar como se llevará a cabo este torneo, cómo pueden ver hay un enorme número de participantes, evidentemente no podemos armar un torneo con tanta gente, así que la primer etapa de esto consistirá en la eliminación— los hombres en la arena guardaron silencio y empezaron a mirarse unos a otros, con la intensión de valorar a los participantes que tenían a su alrededor.—Esto será muy sencillo, la arena está dividida en cuadrantes, en su boleto de registro hay un número del uno al cuatro esto será simple, los últimos dos participantes en quedar en pie dentro del cuadrante quedarán calificados, el resto será eliminado, la pelea iniciará al toque de la campana, vayan a dejar las cosas que no necesiten a los casilleros del fondo y colóquense en su cuadrante.

Enseguida todos los participantes se retiraron a colocar lo que no necesitarían en los casilleros, y después de un par de minutos todos se encontraban colocados en sus cuadrantes, para ese momento se habían levantado cuatro paredes de cerca en forma de cruz al centro de la arena, esto evitaría que los participantes invadieran cuadrantes, y al dejar libre los extremos podían ser dejados fuera de ellos, la arena completa era bastante amplia, y por cuadrantes no dejaba que desear, en cada cuadrante había un aproximado de sesenta y cinco personas.

En el cuadrante tres se encontraban King y Ban, por otra parte en el cuadrante cuatro se encontraba aquel corpulento chico de copete que el día anterior había visto entrar a King y Ban al hostal.

—¡Griamore!¿Qué sorpresa verte aquí?— preguntó el animoso joven de copete a un joven mucho más corpulento que él que lucia su lacia cabellera negra suelta.

—Howzer, no me esperaba encontrarte aquí— respondió con seriedad.

—Vamos, vamos, muestra más entusiasmo, estamos en el gran torneo de Vaizel, ¿No es emocionante?— el chico seguía hablando con mucho animo, tanto que no se percató que su compañero lo ignoraba.

En contra parte Diane esperaba pacientemente en el cuadrante uno mientras observaba a sus adversarios, realmente no había mucho que resaltar, pero le fastidiaban todas esa miradas, era como si estuvieran viendo a la presa fácil entre la multitud, a pesar de no amar la violencia eso realmente estaba poniéndola de malas y muy ansiosa por reventarles un golpe en la cara.

—Oh, no me había dado cuenta de la belleza que tenemos aquí— uno de los participantes se dirigía a Diane de forma pretenciosa, a lo que la chica simplemente no prestó la mínima atención— oye linda no deberías estar aquí, por qué no mejor vas a las gradas y me das ánimos desde ahí, cuando gané podría aceptar salir contigo a celebrar— continuó el hombre.

—No seas impaciente, en cuanto la campana suene te daré lo que buscas— contestó despectivamente la chica, cosa que el tipo tomo de mala manera.

De forma hostil el sujeto levantó su puño para atinar un golpe —!Maldita pe- —la campana sonó.

—¡Empiecen!—se escuchó decir al réferi.

El tipo no había siquiera completado su frase cuando la espinilla de Diane ya estaba impactando su cara justo en la nariz, mandándolo fuera del cuadrante.

—Te dije que no fueras impaciente— murmuró Diane. Varios de los tipos que estaban alrededor y que tenían la misma intención de aquel tipo se petrificaron por un par de segundos al ver aquello, pero enseguida intentaron atacarla, Diane se limitó a usar sus piernas para combatir sin abrir su capa, después de todo tenía algo de frío aún.

Cerca de ahí, en el cuadrante tres se encontraban Ban y King, ambos acordaron ser los dos que quedarían en ese cuadrante, Ban estaba teniendo cero problemas con sacar a todos los sujetos que se le ponían en frente, con su enorme altura y su marcada musculatura le era extremadamente fácil, además de mostrar aptitudes de pelea que indicaban que no era nada nuevo en ello, cosa que sorprendió un poco a King, quien por su parte no necesitaba hacer gran cosa, en realidad al estar tan cerca de Ban sólo necesitaba esquivar a todos los sujetos que lo atacaban, al final terminaban siendo mandados a volar por Ban.

—¿Enano no crees que deberías cooperar más?— reprochaba Ban a su compañero.

—Me da pereza sacar mi lanza, además no es necesario, tú sólo eres más que suficiente— contestó despreocupado mientras seguía esquivando a los tipos que se abalanzaban sobre él. —Puedes tomarlo como una paga por dejarte dormir en mi habitación anoche.

—¿Cómo puede caber tanto rencor en alguien tan enano? Pero está bien, esto no es nada en realidad creí que habría algo más interesante en nuestro cuadrante, sería emocionante si el capitán estuviera participando aquí.

Después de eso King se limitó a esquivar todos los golpes que se dirigían a él, cosa que no le costaba trabajo alguno, por momentos trataba de buscar a Diane con la mirada, confiaba en ella, pero aún así tenía la necesidad de ver que estaba bien, entre tanta gente eso se volvía complicado. Después de un par de minutos el número de participantes se había reducido considerablemente, lo cual le permitió verla, saltando con agilidad por encima de una pila de sujetos, y con una potente patada lanzó a volar a cuatro tipos, en ese momento King dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, que le hizo pensar en lo tonto que era preocuparse por esa chica, definitivamente era fuerte. Justo en ese momento perdió la concentración, cosa que provocó que no notará a el último hombre dentro del cuadrante además de Ban y él, quien lo golpeó fuertemente y lo lanzó hacía afuera del cuadrante.

—Pero que idiota, me descuidé y ahora estaré eliminado— pensaba mientras viajaba fuera del límite con la ansía de recobrar el aire que le arrebató ese golpe. Cuando estaba por caer vio al sujeto que lo había golpeado pasar disparado a un lado de él, y justo antes de tocar el piso sintió un tirón en su brazo derecho.

—Bueno, que seas tan enano resultó práctico para esto— habló con burla Ban, quien sostenía a King del brazo y gracias a su diferencia de alturas evitó que King quedará descalificado por tocar el exterior.

—No soy tan enano, tú eres demasiado grande— respondió apenas audible por la falta de aire el joven casi noqueado.

—¡Oh! Parece que tenemos a nuestros primeros dos calificados en el cuadrante tres— exclamaba animado el presentador mientras parte de la multitud hacía alboroto por eso, y los murmullos empezaban a aumentar, con los primeros calificados las apuestas empezaban a perfilarse, este era otro de los fuertes movimientos de dinero en el evento, casi igualada sólo por la venta de alcohol. Un curioso mechón de cabello rubio se asomaba entre las filas de las gradas mientras realizaba un gran abasto de alcohol a los aficionados.

—Hey chico, dos bien frías por aquí— se escuchaba en dirección a donde había múltiples manos al aire para llamar su atención.

—Salen dos bien heladas— contestaba cortésmente el rubio, quien parecía no darse abasto cuando apenas había empezado todo, desearía que su bella ayudante Elizabeth pudiera apoyarlo con la tarea de abastecer el lugar, sin embargo ella se encontraba atareada en el carro, había llegado tarde por lo que no pudo saludar ni desearle buena suerte a Diane, pero no tenía tiempo ni para pensar en eso, tenía que preparar los cargamentos para que Meliodas los repartiera, y vaya que debía ser rápida, pues el capitán terminaba con todo en tan sólo unos minutos.

Mientras esa tarea se llevaba a cabo, en los tres cuadrantes restantes en la arena ya quedaban muy pocos participantes, después de unos segundos el cuadrante cuatro tenía a sus clasificados, se trataban de los dos chicos que antes mantenían una breve conversación, seguido a ellos en el cuadrante dos habían calificado dos hombres más, la multitud entonces se concentró totalmente en el cuadrante uno, y las ovaciones crecieron al percatarse de la chica que se encontraba luchando ahí, quedaban cerca de ocho participantes únicamente, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, después de sentir la mirada de todas esas personas Diane sintió algo de nerviosismo, el cual lo manifestó como ira, justificándola con el hecho de aún no clasificar cuando seis personas ya lo habían hecho. De una forma natural el cuadrante uno ya estaría clasificado, sin embargo al haber estado ella ahí provocó un desequilibrio, los demás participantes no podían dejar de lado su orgullo al ver como una chica pateaba el trasero de todos ahí, fue por eso que la pelea casi se había inclinado a volverse unilateral contra ella lo que le provocó un poco más de dificultad para poder terminarla rápido.

Tras convertir sus nervios en enojo Diane decidió usar no sólo sus piernas, y en cosa de unos segundos noqueó y lanzó fuera a uno tras otro de los hombres, desde potentes golpes en el estómago hasta golpes directos en la mandíbula fueron su arsenal para hacerlo, finalmente sin contenerse y al olvidar por un momento que estaba en el torneo se volteo para acabar con el último de los hombres, se trataba de un anciano de baja estatura con un evidente estado de ebriedad, pero detuvo sus movimientos de golpe cuando escuchó al animador. —¡Se acabó!— Diane reaccionó completamente e irguió su postura para toparse con la mirada del público, quien por un momento guardo un segundo de silencio y estrepitosamente se rompió en ovaciones y gritos de emoción, esto la puso más nerviosa aún y un sonrojo se revelo en sus mejillas, pero al rondar al público se topó con un pulgar levantado que venía de aquel rubio, esto la tranquilizó, la confianza que tenía en el capitán la había sacado de ese instante de vulnerabilidad.

—¡Vaya que eso fue intenso! tenemos a nuestros ocho clasificados para el verdadero torneo, tendrán 45min para recobrar el aliento y para que se decida el emparejamiento en el torneo, así que es hora de que hagan sus apuestas señoras y señores.— continuó hablando el animador.

Mientras tanto en el cuadrante tres, King quien ya había recobrado el aliento después de aquel descuido, miraba hacia el cuadrante uno sin una pizca de disimulo. —Contrólate o lo único que lograrás es que se dé cuenta que estamos aquí— dijo Ban a su compañero, pero antes de que este pudiera responder. —Demasiado tarde...— Al voltear King se dio cuenta que Diane se dirigía hacia ellos, era obvio, con una cantidad tan reducida de personas era evidente que Diane reconocería a Ban de inmediato, aunque King aún estaba protegido por la tela de su capucha, inmediatamente se dio media vuelta con la esperanza de que Diane no lo viera a la cara. —A todo esto… ¿qué de malo tendría que ella te vea aquí? Tarde o temprano te reconocerá— preguntó con un susurro Ban.

—Ya lo sé, es sólo que…— en realidad Ban tenía razón, no había razón para ocultarse de Diane, pero por alguna razón tenía miedo de la reacción que puediese tener, después de todas las experiencias que había vivido se había vuelto demasiado desconfiado y cobarde, dentro de él siempre existía presente el peor escenario posible, ¿Qué tal si Diane se molestaba con él por no haberle dicho que iría al torneo?, sin embargo recordó la charla que tuvo con Diane la última vez, esas palabras que le habían demostrado que ella confiaba en él lo hicieron olvidarse de sus negativas ideas, así que decidió no esconderse de ella.

—¡Ban! Es algo inesperado esto, pero me alegra verte por aquí, al parecer no estaba tan sola en esta multitud.— saludó alegremente Diane.

—Sólo vine a divertirme un rato mientras el capitán se encarga de vender alcohol— respondió Ban con su característica despreocupación.

—Es verdad, lo vi hace un momento en el publico trabajando arduamente, me siento mal por no poder ayudarlo a él y a Elizabeth, pero...— Diane se detuvo y prestó atención a la persona que se encontraba de espaldas al lado de Ban.

—Este… ¿Quién es él?— preguntó Diane a Ban, señalando al chico bajo la capucha. En ese momento King sintió un sudor frio brotar de sus poros, pero ya había decidido no huir.

Por su parte Ban titubeo en evidente intento de inventar algo para responder, pero antes de que lograra establecer una respuesta, su compañero giro lentamente.

—Hola… Diane— respondió levantando su mano de forma tímida. Esa voz era inconfundible para ella, cosa que le parecía increíble.

—¡¿King?!— trató de confirmar Diane sin ocultar su asombro. Enseguida King se levanto la capucha y se bajo la máscara que cubría su boca para mostrarle una sonrisa que tenía oculto un mínimo de nerviosismo. —¡Qué sorpresa! Pero...— King sintió un miedo crecer levemente en su estómago cuando Diane se detuvo, pero antes que él entrara en pánico Diane continuó —Si ibas a venir pudiste decírmelo y pudimos haber llegado juntos, además ¿por qué el disfraz?— preguntó Diane sin rastro de enojó o recelo en su voz.

—Eh… bueno, quería sorprenderte— contestó King.

—Ya veo, pues realmente me sorprendiste— admitió Diane con una sonrisa.

A una ligera distancia aquel joven con copete observaba a esos tres con cuidado, realmente quedó sorprendido y fascinado por la muestra de fuerza de Diane, y sobre todo sentía que le eran familiares, solía tener una memoria pésima, pero sentía que conocía de algún lado a ese trío.

—Bien, los ocho participantes que clasificaron acudan a la zona de registro en dónde se decidirá su emparejamiento para el torneo.— el presentador se dirigía a ellos que aún seguían distraídos en su conversación.

Al escuchar al presentador los tres se dirigieron al lugar indicado para continuar, pero con una mirada que los acechaba no tan lejos, en cierto punto elevado, al borde de la arena se encontraba un hombre observando todo, en especial a aquella chica que había hecho esa ostentosa demostración de fuerza, tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

—Buen día jefe, el Gideon funcionó, la chica es buena, seguro será un valioso elemento para la cacería.— fueron sus palabras, tras escuchar la respuesta en la bocina del celular continuó con su respuesta. —Si, no se preocupe, no volveremos a perderla de nuevo.— el hombre guardó su celular tras haber sido cortada la llamada. —Bien, veamos como acaba esto, más te vale ganarte el lugar niña, o las consecuencias del error de tu tonto abuelo las sufrirá toda tu familia.

* * *

 _Como dije la vez pasada, lento pero seguro, perdón la demora pero espero este capítulo sea bueno. Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos y agradecidos._


End file.
